5 Years Before
by The Crafty Imp
Summary: Talented but inexperienced Corporal Taylor Trafford has just joined the ranks of Captain Price's squad along with Soap. When the hunt for Zakhaev begins, will the coming events be the death of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Y'ello :)**

**This is my first fanfic. EVER ! Pleeeeaaaase be gentle :)**

**It breaks my heart. But I do not own Modern Warfare 2. But I do own Taylor Trafford of course ;)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>My first mission with the SAS.<p>

I'd only arrived three days ago. Where I met Gaz for some weapons training, then with the Captain and the others to run the course (In which I had the third best time!) Things around here worked a lot differently than the British Army. Here. We're on constant alert since we never know when somethings gonna come up. Big difference from assigned shifts. Nice base though. I actually have hot water in the showers and electricity in my bedroom, and being the only female in the team means I have a room all to myself. Our team leaders, Captain Price and Gaz were good men to. They knew the fine line between dicsipline and personal abuse. The line that my previous Commanders seemed to blur on a daily bases.

The names Trafford. Corporal Taylor Trafford.

I stand against the wall at the very back of the breifing room next to my fellow F.N.G Sergeant John 'Soap' MacTavish he looks almost as nervous as I feel. We're recieving the details of the mission. From what i've heard its a 'grab the intel and get the fuck out' kind of situiation.

I fiddle with the goggles im holding and watch as the men settle down to listen to Captain Price. He stood by the projector, a half disintigrated cigar hanging from the left of his mouth. Mac flicked the lights off and Price brought up a satelite picture of a large cargo freighter.

'' Bravo Team, the intel on this Op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and a security detail on board'' He explained after a few drags.

Needless to say. I was ever so slightly relieved to hear the words 'Small crew'. I studied the satelite image with a slight knot in my stomach. I'd only ever been in real combat once. The other times I was on the front lines I was setting up blocking positions and looking after the 'Spec op' soldiers and Marines. Or the 'Primma donna squads' as some American soldiers put it. How in hell did I get recommended for the bloody SAS? the thought itself makes me frown.

My train of thought is broken as Gaz loudly clears his throat. We turn our attention to him. he folds his arms and crosses his legs.

''Rules of engagement sir?'' He asked in his thick cockney accent. Price smirked in a way that made me cock an eyebrow.

''Crew expendable''

* * *

><p>Soap and I are in the armoury. Grabbing our weapons of choice and making sure we had the correct gear. We didn't speak much, but we'd already had a certain connection. Being the only two F.N.G's in a squad of older and more battle hardened men meant that we had to look out for eachother from now on. I hadn't really got to know the others. They seemed to be oblivious to my existence (escept for Gaz. But he's nice to <em>everyone<em>) But Soap seems decent enough. For a Scott anyway.

I was down on one knee adjusting my knee pad when Soap asked:

''Have you ever been in combat before Taylor?''

I instantly stopped what I was doing. I looked up and met his icy blue gaze and nodded thoughtfully.

''Yeah'' I said quietly. Soap must of realised from the way I froze and tensed that he'd hit a raw nerve by asking because he frowned. I didn't like to think much about my first expierience in the field. ''I was nineteen'' I finished. Soaps eyebrows shot up and he couldn't seem to control the look of shock that domminated his hard features.

''Nineteen?'' He stammered. I nodded without looking him in the eye as I stood and grabbed my grenade belt and flashbangs. The silence that followed was nothing short of awkward. I began to scrape my hair into a low ponytail, just for something to do in the sudden awkwardness. I could practically feel his eyes boring into my side.

''What happened?'' He asked, the sudden noise made me jump and pull a few strands of hair out. Damn. This is one persistant bastard. He obviously didn't take the hint. I answered truthfully, and in a way that closed the discussion for good.

''It didn't exactly end well'' I said slowly, looking directly at him. The older man nodded and smiled kindly. From the look on his face he understood. The silence was less awkward now as I waited for him to finish getting dressed. I holstered my sidearm and grabbed my MP5 of the table. The heavy door to the armoury opened and we both snapped our heads up to see Gaz. Already wearing his gas mask.

''You're riding with me and Price. Come on!'' he said, his voice urgant. Without a word I pulled my mask over my nose, pulled my hood up and snapped my goggles into place. Everything took on a slightly red and purplish tinge as I followed Gaz with Soap close behind.

The helicopter had already begun spinning its rotors when I hauled my arse inside. I took a seat next to Soap and opposite Gaz. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Showing my emotion fully on my face knowing that no one would be able to see it under the mask and goggles. I felt my heart race and chest heave, and a little bit faint.

'Stop it Taylor!' I mentaly berated myself. 'You've been trained for this now calm down!'

No one said a word the whole ride there. I risked a glance ahead, and felt my stomach contort into unnatural shapes as I spotted the freighter. The merciless waves knocked against the colossal craft with such a force it rocked almost violently. The torrential rain did nothing to ease my worries.

''Thirty seconds. Going dark'' The pilot announced on our radios. I leant forward on my knees and placed a hand on my chest where my late mothers Crucifix sat under all my gear. I'm not the religious type. But it was her favourite necklace and sometimes. A little faith can get you through most hardships.

I doubled over a little more to stop the nausea caused by the nerves. Listening to the almost hypnotic crash of the sea and taking deep breaths. I felt a firm hand on my shoudler and looked up to a masked Gaz. His head was tilted to the right, he nodded and gave my shoulder a squeeze. He was making sure I was alright. I nodded back and straightened up. I couldn't help but smile. My old Captain didn't give a shit if we were scared or worried. As long as the job was done and he got the recgonition. The pilots voice buzzed in our ears again:

''Ten seconds. Radio check. Go to secure channel.'' I clicked the saftey of my gun off. As I gazed at the rocking ship I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. I slowed my breathing and my leg began to bounce with exitement and apprehension. I hadn't felt a rush like this in a while.

''Lock and load'' I barley heard Captain Price's voice over the crash of the waves. Our chopper hovered over the main deck.

''Green light! Go! Go! Go!'' The pilot roared. Without thinking that I could fall to my death, I grabbed the wire and fast-roped onto the main deck. The landing jarred my legs slightly. The heavy rain nearly causing me to slip. I faced the outside bridge. A few crew members were inside. Typing on computers, talking, completley oblivious to us. I leveled my weapon. Picking my targets. One man behind a radar looked up and gasped. his face contorted into an expression of horror at our presence.

''Weapons free'' Price said quietly. We fired in short bursts. I instinctivly jumped back slightly as the glass shattered and sprayed me. I took out three with headshots and watched as Soap and Price finished the rest off. I reloaded the clip and aimed as I aproached the broken window and scanned the bridge for more enemies. Nothing. Sergeant Macdonald came up beside me.

''Bridge secure'' He yelled at the two of them. Price nodded and spoke into the open channel.

''Hold your fire! Gaz, stay in the bird until we secure the deck. Over.''

''Rodger that'' came the reply.

By now. All my fear was gone, the rush of holding a weapon again had completley taken over. I was in a whole new element. I regrouped with Price in time to see him break down the metal door to the bridge. I followed him inside. Nearly blinded by the sudden light. Not letting my eyes linger on the corpses. I push the guilty and morbid thoughts to the back of my head and force myself to focus on the mission at hand. This was my chance to prove myself.

''Squad on me!'' Price called. I followed and stopped behind him while he scouted the stairs. ''Stairs clear!'' he declared. I brought up the rear as The other three quickly descended the metal stairs. I heard a gruff, stuttering voice yell something in Russian. I caught up just in time to see Soap, or Price or MacDonald. It was pretty hard to tell. Kill the drunken Russian. I kept watch on the corner while the men dealt with the enemies in the sleeping quarters

''Crew quarters clear'' Price said. ''Move up!'' We briskly walked back outside. I could feel the heavy rain through my hood. I wiped at my goggles. Causing annoying streakes across it. I heard the pilot again:

''Forward deck is clear! Green light on Alpha! Go!''

After a few minuites I see three others re-group with us. One was wearing a helmet, that was Griffen. I saw him putting it on earlier. The other two were Gaz and Wallcroft. Again, I couldn't tell them apart. They probably recognized me instantly. I stood a good few inches shorter than everyone.

''Ready sir'' Gaz called. We moved up the ship. We came to the center deck which was full of wood and metal crates stacked high making convienient cover. I carefully descended the few steps. Only to slip on the last one. I let out a feeble yelp and braced for a fall. But a stong arm caught my tiny waist and steadied me. I quickly stood up straight as the mini heart attack stopped. I turned and looked up at my saviour. Of course, I couldn't see who it was.

''You alright Trafford?'' It was Captain Price. I nodded quickly.

''Yeah'' I breathed. ''Thank you sir'' He clapped my back and carried on forward.

''Fan out. Three metre spread.'' Price ordered as we came into view of a platform. Two soldiers wandered up and down. I knelt behind a crate.

''Got two on the platform.'' Gaz said behind me.

''I see 'em'' Price replied. ''Soap, Trafford you're closest'' I carefully aimed at one who stopped and leant over the railing. With a few shots he was down.

''Target neutralized'' I announced. The other guard fell almost instantly after.

''Tango down'' Soap said. His accent thicker through the radio.

We moved forward when we were sure the area was clear. I weaved my way through the disgarded tanks and tarpaulin covered boxes. Carefull not to succumb to my own clumsiness again. I nearly lost my footing more than once on the slippery deck. I nearly went down again but managed to grab onto a crate to stop from cracking my head open on the ground. I probably looked like a startled horse on a frozen lake.

I managed not to fall on my arse while we pressed forward. I glanced up at the second floor windows, and the pissed of Russians standing behind them aiming they're guns. My eyes widened. I ducked behind a crate with miliseconds to spare as bullets began whizzing above my head.

''We've got company'' I heard Gaz shout over the gunfire. I tried to get some shots in. but when I had managed to aim at someone, I had to crouch behind cover before I could fire.

''Hammer Two-Four, we've got tangos on the second floor!'' Price yelled into his earpiece. I yelped as a bullet pierced my hood, pulling it down. I crouched down further and shakily pulled my hood back up before my exposed head got to wet. Christ. That was close.

''Copy, engaging.'' The American pilot replied. The beat of the rotors became heavier, but that was soon drowned out by the deafening shriek of the miniguns bullets tearing through the metal. I cringed from the sound as I reloaded my weapon. Shard of glass sprayed everywhere as the windows exploded from the impact of the choppers assault. When the Russians were neautralized the roar of the guns stopped. But the high pitched ringing in my ears begged to differ.

''Bravo Six, Hammer's at bingo fuel. We're bugging out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten.''

''Copy, Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me.'' Wallcroft and Griffen stood dutifully by the stairs weapons raised, as the rest of us made our way inside. I shivered for the first time at the cold. We stacked up by the doorway. Soap and I stood further back. I hung my head and fixed my gaze to the floor. My fingers found the large tear in my hood where the bullet hit. Shit, that could of been A LOT worse. A few inches more to the left and i'd be dead. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. The SAS is gonna be full of close encounters.

'' I like to keep this for close encounters.'' I looked up to see Gaz pulling out a W1200 shotgun. I frowned under my goggles.

''To right mate'' Macdonald laughed. Price opened the door and ushered Gaz and Macdonald in.

''Check your corners. Move!'' The sudden urgency in Price's voice unnerved me a little.

''Clear left!''

''Clear right!''

''Hallway clear move up!'' I followed Gaz, weapon raised and senses on full alert.

''Movement right'' Macdonald said suddenly. He shoved me back as bullets went flying. I got onto one knee and used my unfairly small stature to peek aroung the corner and neutralize the three men firing at us. I paused. Searching for enemy movement.

''Clear!'' I breathed.

''Good work Trafford. Move up!'' Price ordered. We headed down the hallway and stacked up by an already open door. We instantly began taking fire from the next room. I flinched and fought the urge to cover my ears. I saw Price cook and throw a Flashbang. ''Flashbang out. Go, go, go!'' Gaz and MacDonald had cleared the catwalk by the time Soap and I had forced our way through the door.

''Catwalk clear'' MacDonald said. ''I got our six move up'' We approached another empty hallway. I reloaded my MP5, but the distraction cost me as I tripped and nearly went over _again._ I quietly cursed as I steadied myself.

''You're a clumsy one aren't ya?'' Gaz said beside me. His arm outstretched halfway in case I face-planted the floor. He chuckled as I bowed my head and my whole demeanor turned sheepish. I said nothing, if my words are as bad as my balance then i'd only make it worse.

we continue down the corridor and stacked up by another door. Price Flashbanged the place and we moved in. We weaved through the metal crates. They made for good cover. As I approached the stairs to regroup with the others I heard someone scream in Russian behind me. I turned to see an enemy soldier running at me, butt of his rifle raised.

Before I was knocked out I managed to whip my pistol out and pump his stomach full of lead. I raised my eyebrows as I returned it to its holster. My balance might suck, but my reflexes were pretty damn good if I must say.

''I'm getting a strong reading sir. You might want to take a look at this'' Gaz announced as I grouped with them in front of one of the largest metal crates on board. I had to tip-toe since I was stuck at the back. He stepped forward and hauled the door open in a slow motion. The large device inside had an Arabic flag.

'' Hmm...'' Price muttered. ''Its in Arabic. Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We found it. Ready to secure package for transport.'' I relaxed a little. But that didn't last long.

''No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies heading your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell out of there!'' Baseplate replied urgently. My stomach flipped

''Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go.'' Gaz said. Did I just detect a hint of panic?

''Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move!'' Price ordered. Soap shoved his way into the crate and grabbed a small clipboard. ''Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status?''

'' All ready in the helicopter, Sir. Enemy aircraft inbound. Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there now!'' Griffen's voice bordered on hysterical.

I spun on my heel and ran for the steps. But our escape was cut short when an explosion sent us all flying. I landed on my side in heap. I cried out in pain as my wrist twisted awkwardly beneath my gun. I was deafened from the blast and my limbs felt like lead. I peeled my eyes open to see Gaz writhing on his back. I clutched my injured wrist and grit my teeth as an intense heat rushed over me.

I couldn't hear a thing that was being said. But someone hauled me to my feet and spun me to face them. My blurred vision focused as my shoulders were shaken.

''Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status?'' I ignored the Big Bird pilot.

''Come on Corporal!'' Gaz yelled, I allowed myself to be dragged until the feeling in my legs returned. Then I bolted on my own.

''Shit!'' I yelled when I came to my senses fully. ''What the hell happened?''

''The ship's sinking!'' Gaz answered. ''We've got to go now!''

''Bravo Six, come in damn it!'' Great. Now the pilot was losing it.

''Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're on our way out!'' Price replied. Unnaturally calm under the circumstances. I pulled myself onto the catwalk after the others. Trying not to worry about the fact the I was starting to fall behind. I stumbled along after them when the pipes burst. Throwing the catwalk off-balance, and of course, sending me to the floor. I grunted in pain and frustration.

''Trafford!'' Soap yelled behind me. I painfully got back on my legs with a bit of help from Soap and ran as fast as they would carry me.

''Watch the pipes!'' Gaz screamed over the hiss. The freighter tilted so violently that we practically ran on the wall. I followed Price almost aimlessly.

''Which way?'' MacDonald yelled frantically ''Which way to the helicopter?''

''To the right! To the right!'' Price replied. Still unbelievably composed.

We reached the deck. Rain pouring heavier than ever we hauled ass across the deck. I spotted the Big Bird, _it was taking of! _I pushed my legs harder and threw myself at the ramp with everything I had. Wallcroft grabbed me by the collar to help me along. I stumbled and landed in a heap beside Gaz.

I looked around for Soap. I couldn't see him. I saw Price kneeling by the edge screaming ''Jump for it!'' My eyes widened and I tried to scream myself. Soap launched himself of the railing and barley made it to the ramp. He clung to it desperately. he began to lose his grip. But at the last possible second. Price grabbed his arm. He said something I couldn't hear as he hauled a trembling Soap aboard. He crawled in next to me and removed his mask. The others did the same. The rush of air that coursed through my hair and across my face felt fan-bloody-tastic.

I looked down to the freighter. It was already half sunk. I shuddered. Thinking about how close that escape was. We were all silent. Gaz finally spoke up.

''Well'' he said in a surprisingly breezy tone. He looked across me to Soap. ''That was a close one'' A nervous chuckle ran through the team. Soap merely nodded. Although a small smile wormed him way onto his features.

''So'' Price said after another prolonged silence. ''How do you lot think our F.N.G's did?''

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeeeeeellllll there it is :) I did my best, drop a review if ya like :)<strong>

**Hugs**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Oi ! :)**

**Good news everyone! - If you read in the voice of Professor Farnsworth. You lose ;) )**

**Once again. I do not own Modern Warfare or any of its awsomeness :(**

**Also. I decided to bring a little of her past in. A LITTLE, since iv'e always had a soft spot for the quiet mysterious types.**

**This is chapter two.**

**Enjoy Me' Heartys**

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the common room. The room was full of lively chatter that quickly became dull to my ears. I idly sipped on a cup of crappy coffee and examined my sprained wrist. I grimaced as I slowly rolled it in circles. Curse my two left feet.<p>

I had retrieved a wrist support from a first-aid kit my dad made me bring. (God bless your frustrating over-protectiveness father!) It was still swollen, and had an ugly purple and blue bruise forming. But hey, I've had worse. I narrowly missed taking a bullet to the neck, right?.

So. I had stormed a Russian freighter. Helped retrieve some extremely confidential Intel. Got blown up, and escaped within an inch of my life. Not bad for my fourth day. Not bad at all.

My tired eyes start to wander and I fix them to the table. My mind drifts to last night. I hadn't been able to get ANY sleep at all. The pure adrenaline from the Cargo operation was coursing in my veins for hours afterwards. I was more jittery than before, and now i'm paying for it. But weirdly enough. Despite the fear that threatened to gnaw my stomach through. I was expectant for the next mission. _Apprehensive _even. It's like a sick thrill really.

I'm shaken from my daydream by Soap. Who ungracefully slammed his tray onto the metal table and dragged the metal legged chair across the tiled flaw, creating a noise that made me want to claw my own ears off. I tighten my grip on the lock of matted black hair i'm twirling to stifle my growl of annoyance.

''Morning bedhead'' he said with a wink. I shook my head and smiled.

''Twat'' I mumbled. He heard and reached across the table to mock punch my arm, which actually quite hurt. Though I tried not to show it.

''How are you feeling?'' I ask a little gentler. Remembering how he nearly fell to his death last night. He visibly shuddered.

''Not bad'' He answered truthfully. ''It's not my first close call, but still...'' He let the sentence trail of. I patted his arm.

''Yeah I do'' I said. ''The important thing is that you're still here'' I winked and he returned my smile.

''What about you?'' he asked, obviously changing the subject. ''You nearly fell _a lot_ back there. Did you hurt yourself or something?'' I thought he was joking. I looked up to make a wise-ass remark. But his face was full of genuine concern. I sighed.

''No'' I deadpanned ''I'm just a bit of a klutz. I trip over _everything_. Whether its an object or my own feet''

''That's actually quite adorable''

''Shut up''

I finished of my coffee while Soap tore into his toast. I returned my gaze to the table. When he finished I ask the question that's been bothering me since I had arrived on Credenhill base:

''Hey Soap?''

''Yeah?'' I looked him in the eye and rubbed my sore wrist.

''Do you think we're gonna be okay?'' My voice sounded meeker than i'd prefer. ''Here, I mean'' I finished. His features softened and he ran a hand through his mow-hawk. His usual crooked smile flashed.

''Yeah'' He breathed in all confidence. ''We'll be fine'' I smiled back and believed him. I relaxed and leaned back in my painfully uncomfortable chair.

How bad could things get right?

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the two of us headed for the shooting range. I kept to my pistol on account of my wrist. Soap on his MP5. I emptied the gun into the metal men and grunted in satisfaction as each target fell down. I watched as Soap emptied his mag in one spray, shooting the targets through the plywood.<p>

We turned to the table to reload when Mac poked his head through the door. He looked down his nose at us. Like most of the men here did. I shrugged the dirty look of and forced a pleasant expression.

''Briefing room'' he barked. ''Now''

We complied and practically ran after the moody sniper. Soap. Ever the gentleman let me have the last seat in between Wallcroft and Griffin. Wallcroft turned and smiled down at me. I returned it awkwardly and leaned back in my chair.

Captain Price entered looking somewhat dis-shelved. Followed by Gaz, who switched the lights of upon his entrance. I felt that all to familiar pit in my stomach.

''Right'' Price began, he rubbed his temples. ''This feed comes from the Middle East'' he turned the projector on. I could feel the confusion in the atmosphere as the video feed began playing.

A man is dictating to the camera in some sort of arena. He was dark-skinned, probably in his mid to late thirties. He wore standard Military uniform, along with a red beret, red and white neckerchief and dark sunglasses. I couldn't understand a word he was saying as he yelled in his foreign language. I recognized him after a few moments. Khaled Al-Asad.

The Commander continued to preach as another man is dragged in. My eyes widened as my memory reflected on one of the many lectures i'd endured in basic training and I realized who the man was. President Al-Fulani.

He was badly beaten. His face bruised and bleeding. His suit ripped and blood-died. He was clearly weak and put up no struggle as he was roughly tied to a flag pole.

Al-Asad took a chrome Desert Eagle from an unseen figure and aimed. He made one last undecipherable statement before pulling the trigger. The loud bang of the side-arm actually made me flinch as Al-Fulani's body slumped to the floor. Dead.

A hush descended on us. I began to fidget slightly.

''Holy shit'' Griffin mumbled behind me.

''Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television'' Gaz said in disbelief.

''The Americans have plans for Al-Asad'' Price replied. We all relaxed slightly, this wasn't about to be our burden. ''And its to late to do anything for Al-Fulani'' He continued. ''But in less than three hours code-name 'Nikolai' will be executed in Russia''

He tapped a few keys on his laptop and brought up the profile of someone I didn't recognize.

''Nikolai sir?'' Gaz inquired. Price looked at each of our clueless faces and sighed.

''Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargo ship operation'' A chorus of 'oh's' swept through the team. The satellite went on to track the informant in the Caucasus Mountains.

''Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out... ...We take care of our friends. Let's move.''

* * *

><p>I've gotta hand it to him. Price came up with a good plan in a short amount of time. He Gaz and Soap were to meet with some loyalists for sniper support and to extract this 'Nikolai'. The rest of us were going to help the remaining loyalists with they're invasion on the small village. The down side to the seemingly flawless plan was that Mac was in charge of my team.<p>

It was a bit of a rush. I was still buckling up my Kevlar vest when we were seated in the chopper. I did a quick check of my M4A1 SOPMOD and M9. (I also discretely made sure my shoe laces were in place. The last thing I need is to trip over my own laces. Which i'll probably end up doing anyway)

When I was sure everything was in order I reached around to the back of my neck and unclasped the delicate gold chain of my mothers necklace. I carefully wrapped the chain around the cross so it wouldn't tangle. I was aware that Soap watched me intently.

''Is that yours?'' he asked as I tucked it into one of my pouches for safe keeping. I shook my head.

''My mothers'' I answered. ''She died in a car crash five years ago shortly before I enlisted. I was about eighteen at the time''

''I'm sorry'' he said with real sympathy in his eyes. I gave a small smile.

''Don't be'' I said softly. ''You got family at home?'' I asked quickly changing the subject. He smiled and nodded.

''Yeah'' He breathed. ''Mum, dad and and a younger brother Daniel'' He clearly wanted to return the question. But didn't seem to know how to phrase it. I threw him a rope.

''I've got two younger sisters back in Wales, place called Brecon'' I said. ''Twins, Ashley and Carys. They live with my dad and his girlfriend. He's got a small business selling Guitars there'' I sighed. I had to raise my voice over the whir of the rotors. ''He'd wring my neck if he saw me now. He was furious when I enlisted after mum died'' Soap nodded in understanding.

''My ma' wasn't to happy either'' He laughed darkly. ''I thought the tears would never stop. My dad pretended top be alright with it, which was fine with me. My brother was proud''

''My sisters tried to talk me out of the whole thing'' I sighed. ''And when I came home injured'' I paused and cringed at the memory. ''All three of them went absolutely ballistic. My dad begged me to pull out in fear of getting myself killed. Its all I hear whenever i'm on leave''

''That sucks'' He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I looked up at his face. A deep frown etched itself into his brow. I raised an eyebrow in question. ''A few days ago'' he began carefully. ''I asked you if you'd been in combat before...''

''Ah'' I cut him of by putting a hand over his mouth. ''Different story for a different time. I think iv'e depressed us both enough'' That earned me a chuckle from him. I took my hand away and winked. I felt the chopper begin to descend.

''Hear we go'' I mutter. I switch the safety of my gun of and sit up straight. The nerves aren't as bad, the cargo-ship operation gave me a little more confidence in the whole battle thing.

When the chopper touched ground we wasted no time in jumping out. The cold night air ran down my neck making me shiver.

''Alright, split up'' Price ordered. Soap and Gaz followed his lead while I remained behind with Mac, Arem (our medic), Paulson and Barton. I turned and watched the three disappear into the tall grass.

I faced my own team. I kept my gaze to the grass. Unsure if I should try to make light conversation or not. I play with my ponytail out of nervous habit.

''You alright Trafford?'' I jump at the sudden voice. I look up to find its source. Sergeant Lovejoy, he looked down at me with concern written all over his face. I nodded.

''Yeah'' I breathed, I felt like the pathetic baby of the bunch. I spotted some figures approaching. Hopefully they were the loyalists. I nod in they're general direction. Mac follows my gaze and sighs heavily as he approaches them. The rest of us followed cautiously.

We stayed back a few feet while they exchanged a few words. He beckoned us forward and we jogged behind the small team of loyalists to the small village where our informant was being held. We sat in silence while we waited for the signal to attack.

The place was _crawling _with ultranationalists. I gulped and subconsciously placed a hand over the pouch that held my mothers locket. After what felt like an hour, but was probably no more than twenty minutes. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. I look up to the high ridge above us and spot three men. I smirk as I spot Soap in prone position with his sniper rifle.

I bow my head a run a hand over my eyes while my stomach does acrobatics. My radio crackled to life and I tightened my grip on my gun. The voice of a Russian spoke.

''All units. Commence the attack''

The loyalists stormed forward. I sprang into action. I dove to cover behind a pickup truck and assessed the situation. I quickly took out some tangos ahead of me. I smelled burning rubber. The trucks on fire.

''Shit!'' I curse before running blindly looking for new cover. I leaped over a short wall and landed clumsily on my back next to one of the younger loyalists. The truck exploded, sending bits of shrapnel flying towards us. We both ducked in time to miss the metal slicing us.

I quickly got to one knee and began firing again. I shot some enemies taking cover behind a pile of cinder blocks and moved forward to use them for cover. Barton closely followed. I skidded to a stop and crouched to reload. I glimpsed Mac and the others a few meters to my right.

I straighten up and scan for hostiles. I fire blindly at some vehicles in a hope to smoke some of the bastards out. I works as the truck and cars burst into flames and they run to escape the imminent explosion. I mow them down as they run, and only feeling a little bit sick.

A loud cry grabs my attention. I spin and my eyes widen in horror.

Barton lay on his back. Blood pumping from two bullet wounds in his chest.

''No!'' I yell as I dive to his side. My mind goes back to my general first aid classes. I immediately roll both my sleeves up and press down on the wound to stop the bleeding. Barton coughs painfully and closes his eyes. ''Stay with me Barton'' My voice cracks. I swallow hard and fight to stop myself dry heaving.

Barton gurgles a few times, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. Then goes still. I close my eyes and remove my hands from his chest. I open them again as tears sting my eyes. I gently remove his dog tags and press his eyelids to close his eyes. ''Rest in peace mate'' I gasp, throat closing up at the back.

I switch my radio on.

''Bartons down'' I say sullenly. I leave it on long enough to hear Mac curse. Over the roar of the gunfire I hear the all-to-familiar sound of rotors. My stomach sinks. I snap my head up to the sky.

''Enemy helicopters!'' Mac screams. ''Trafford, re-group on me!''

I bolt from cover, and narrowly miss having my legs blown of by bullets as I half stumble, half run to Mac's position. They're taking cover in what appears to be a vacant corner shop. I trip on the stairs by the entrance and hit the wooden floor with a grunt.

''Mind the steps'' Arem commented as he hauled me to my feet. I shook the embarrassment of and turned to Mac. Who already stood with his arm extended, palm upwards.

I reach into my pocket, and extend my own arm to drop Barton's dog tags into his hand. He clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath. I look down at my own hands. My arms were soaked halfway to the elbow with Barton's blood. I shiver and quickly roll my sleeves back down.

''Fuck!'' Lovejoy cursed loudly. I turn and see him standing by the window. ''Mac, the helicopter troops are on the power station!''

''The Captain and the others can look after themselves'' Mac retorted. ''But we need to get this village secured move!''

As if on cue. A rain of gunfire broke the windows and we all umped to the floor instantly. A sharp pain ripped across my right cheek. I yelped and dabbed at it with the back of my hand. Damn, that's a lot of blood for a little gash.

I grabbed my weapon and knelt by one if the shattered windows. I straightened up enough to get some shots in and stayed low enough to make myself a smaller target than I already am. When I paused to reload I shuddered at the feeling of hot blood running down my face and neck.

I unloaded more rounds into the Russians. When Mac confirmed we were clear we made a mad dash forward. We jumped behind a wall below the power station to re-group with Price and the others. I couldn't hold back a small smile of relief to see my friend unharmed.

When Soap was in range he looked at me with an expression of utter shock. I cocked an eyebrow.

''Jesus what the hell happened to your face?'' He asked. I sigh as I remember the glass slicing through my cheek. I press a few fingers to my jawline and frowned at the fresh blood that appeared on my fingertips. Where'd all that blood come from?

''Let me see'' Arem said grabbing my shoulders and none-to-gently spinning me to face him. Nearly causing me to topple again. He examined my cut with his dark narrowed eyes. He took some gauze from his pouch and pressed it to my numb cheek. It took every fiber of my being to not flinch.

''Trust you'' Soap chuckled. I glared daggers at him. The sting in my face helped greatly.

''How'd that happen?'' Gaz asked.

''Just a bit of glass'' I sniffed nonchalantly. ''Didn't think it was this bad''

''Bloody hell'' Price gasped as he watched the swarming ultranationalists in the village. ''Lets move! He may still be alive''

Soap and Gaz followed Price up the hill as we covered them. We remained behind to hold the ultranationalists of as the three men made they're way to the house where the informant was being held. I ducked behind some crates and picked of any enemy that came to close. The burn in my cheek intensified and I focused all my attention on the hordes of tangos to distract myself.

I dug my face into my shoulder to stop the bleeding as I reloaded. After firing and reloading for what felt like the millionth time I was down to my last few mags.

''I'm low on ammo!'' I yelled to no one in particular.

''Me to!'' Lovejoy called beside me. I carefully picked my targets with the few round I had left. Then Price's voice came through on our radios.

''Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over''

''That's our cue'' Mac said. I kept my head down as we bolted up the hill to the chopper. I began to feel faint from the blood _still_ pouring from my cheek. My body ached when I slumped into a seat beside Arem. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. I opened them again as Arem began working on my face. He used his flask to soak some gauze to clean the dried blood and dirt away. I grit my teeth and hiss softly as the cold water stings.

''The bleeding's slowed down a bit'' he commented ''But you're gonna have to get stitches'' I groaned.

''Great'' I mumbled. Arem chuckled.

''Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?'' An unfamiliar Russian accent makes me jump. Both Arem and I turn our torso's to look behind us. A man, probably in his early forties. Brown hair and bruised face sat beside Price. He wore a green shirt with torn khaki trousers and boots. That must be our informant.

''No, their invasion begins in a few hours Why?'' Price replied, confused.

''The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive''

* * *

><p><strong>There it is ;)<strong>

**I shamelessly ask for reviews ;)**

**More hugs**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**H'okaayy **You've read this far. I can't be doing that much of a bad job ;)****

**Sorry this one took a bit to complete, i'm recovering from a few broken ribs, but when the high from the pain meds disappeared I sorta used it as an inspiration for this chapter. Sorry Taylor ****XD **

**anyways. I also completely lost track of time :/ my bad xx**

* * *

><p>I feel sick.<p>

I double over with my head in my hands. The burn in my cheek and the ache in my still-sprained wrist refuse to be ignored. Guilt eats at my stomach.

The image of Barton, choking, blood seeping from his mouth, pouring from his chest. The look of sheer desperation before he kicked the bucket. Deja' vu.

I'm turning into a pessimist already.

A strange hissing noise shatters the silence and instantly grabs my attention.

''What the bloody hell is that?'' I heard Gaz ask. There was a pause.

''Incoming missile hang on!'' Price yelled. The warning registered in my brain as there was a deafening explosion to the rear of the chopper. I barley managed to grab onto the bottom of my seat before we started spinning violently.

The red lights began blinking and the warning sirens roared over the whoosh of the wind making my ears pop as we descended. I cursed, squeezed my eyes shut and somehow refrained from screaming my little lungs out as the ground came ever closer.

I was thrown from my seat like a rag doll when we made contact with the earth. I black out instantly.

* * *

><p>When I came to, the first thing I registered was that I was being dragged. I instinctively figure that I was being captured. My heart began to pound against my aching rib-cage. I keep my eyes closed and bite the inside of my cheek. The iron grip on my collar is loosened as someone gently lays me on the wet grass.<p>

''Hey!'' A thick Russian accent asks.

I manage to prop myself up on my elbows and peel my eyes open. When they de-blur I focus on the figure kneeling beside me. Nikolai. ''Are you okay?'' he asked again. I nodded and grabbed the hand he offered.

''Thanks'' I said warily before scanning the area. My eyes instantly went to the wreckage. _'oh please god don't let anyone be dead' _I think to myself as I watch Price pull Soap to his feet.

''Casualty report?'' He called to Gaz. I turned and my heart sank at the sight of three dead bodies. I slowly approached and grabbed a stray G36C and some mags.

''Paulson and both Pilots are dead sir'' Gaz answered. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. A migraine pulsed behind my eyeballs.

''Bugger'' Price breathed. ''All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out'' he said louder after a short pause. I roll my shoulders and jog to the best of my ability after the others. A dull ache in my limbs let me know that my skin was bruising, a sharp pain stabbed at my chest as I ran. I stopped and doubled over, clutching my side. Damn. Broken rib. This really isn't my day.

I grit my teeth and caught up with the others. My radio crackled to life.

''Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 Gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over.'' an unfamiliar American accent said.

''Copy. Bravo Six, out.'' Price replied.

I brought up the rear as we picked through the mud and nettles to group up with Mac. Who was scouting ahead to watch out for vehicles.

''An AC-130, eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while'' Gaz remarked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. We approached a bridge. Mac knelt among the bushes, looking through the scope on his sniper rifle.

''Sir, vehicles coming from the north.'' He reported in a hushed voice. I dropped to one knee and tried to keep my breaths short. Knowing my luck iv'e punctured a bloody lung.

''Get under that bridge - move it.'' Price ordered. I suppressed a groan and trekked after the others underneath the stone bridge. I stood behind Arem and leaned heavily on the damp wall. Already dizzy from the quick breathing. Dust fell from the arch of the bridge and tickled my nose as the convoy sped past overhead.

''Alright. Lets move''

An old wooden garage on the edge of a small village came into view. We quietly entered.

''Hold up. We've got company.'' Price and Soap stood either side of the large window inside. I crouched behind a table beside 'Nikolai'.

I could vaguely hear voices outside. They spoke in Russian. So I couldn't understand a word. One of the voices became instantly aggressive. Setting me on edge.

''What are they saying?'' I muttered to myself more than anyone else.

''They're asking about us'' Nikolai answered. His accent heavy. I bit my lip. I resisted the urge to cough as the cold air irritated my throat.

''Alright, let's top these bastards before the kill the old man.'' I heard Price say to Soap. I frowned in confusion then jumped out of my skin at the sudden burst of gunfire. I ducked my head on instinct.

When the gunfire ceased I peered over the flimsy table.

''Area clear'' Gaz announced.

''All right. Let's keep moving'' Price ordered.

We pushed on-wards. I kept one arm firmly wrapped around my torso to fight of the cold and to stop the ache. But the cold still bit at my skin and the pain was still rampant. Jumping over the big gate was a challenge.

I spotted a beam of light in the distance. It took a second to figure out that it belonged to a search helicopter.

''Spotlight. Hit the deck!'' Price called. I rolled my eyes and went prone as quickly and carefully as I could. It was impossible to hold back the groan.

I coughed quietly and bit the inside of my cheek. My heart hammered as the spotlight traced the grass near my head.

''Stay down'' Price said. I steadied my breathing as the sound of rotors faded. ''The heli's moving away. Let's go''

We moved through the large bales of hay, using them as cover and using the dark to our advantage as we approached a hopefully abandoned house ahead. I could see the torches of the Russian patrols ahead. Our luck ran out when I heard some incomprehensible yelling followed by gunfire. I yelped and scanned the area. The patrol torches were facing us, as well as their guns.

''Contact, six o'clock!'' Gaz yelled.

''Return fire!'' Price growled. I jumped behind cover and fired almost aimlessly at the enemy, using the light from their torches as targets. My eyes darted to the chopper. Which now hovered in the air above the middle of the field. My heart leaped into my mouth as I watched enemy reinforcements rappel from the inside. We had made it to the house, but I couldn't see a way in. Except a basement door sitting among the weeds.

''Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now!'' Price ordered.

''I'm on it!''

I unloaded a mag at the Russians as Gaz shoved past me and began furiously kicking at the rotting wooden doors. My side screamed at me as I stretched over the bonnet of the rusty truck I knelt behind.

''The door's open, Sir'' Gaz called.

''Get in the house! Go! Go!'' I wasted no time in throwing myself down the stairs to safety. The silence that followed only made my choked cry of pain more louder as I doubled over and leaned against a wall.

''Shit...'' I gasped as I fought the dizziness that fogged my eyesight. I took a few deep breaths and instantly regretted it.

''Trafford'' Soap said as he grabbed my upper arms to hold me up.

''I'm fine'' I gasp. Using all my strength to stand on my own. ''Just a broken rib is all''

Arem frowned and pressed a hand to my chest. I yelped. Arem quickly retreated his hand.

''Yeah, that could be broken'' he sighed. ''But you're not coughing up any blood so we can safely say you haven't punctured a lung, sit down for a bit'' I nodded and pulled up a moldy metal chair. ''Give her a minute sir'' I heard Arem say as Soap placed a comforting hand on my back. Price nodded and scanned the room.

''Soap!'' he ordered after a moments silence, making us all jump. ''Take point and scout ahead for an exit'' Soap threw me a strange look, a mix of frustration and worry. I nodded in assurance and he took off up the stairs.

We listened as Soap reached the top. After a few minutes of hearing no gunfire I released the breath i'd been holding and brought up the rear as we followed suit.

I scanned the dark but nicely decorated hallway for hostiles. The heavy silence that hung between us was shattered by a small metal clinking noise. My eyes widened as I saw the small metal container bounce of the back wall and land by Soap and Gaz's feet.

''Flashbang!'' I yelled. My warning registered a second to late. I instinctively covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. When I was sure it was safe I opened them. Lovejoy and I leaped forward to drag Soap and Gaz who were temporarily blinded to cover. I stifled a wince as I used my sprained hand to pull the heavy Scotsman back.

I dropped to one knee, and with the help of Lovejoy. Took the remaining hostiles out. Price took point this time and continued forward. I turned and helped Soap to his feet. He groaned and pressed his fists into his eyes.

''Shit, you alright?'' I asked. He blinked a few times before focusing on me. He nodded and quickly shut his eyes again.

''Thanks'' He said pinching the bridge of his nose. I squeezed his shoulder and went after the others. I reached the bottom of the stairs. When Price kicked the back door loose we spread out into the deserted farmyard. I must of examined the place a million time over, not a single enemy in sight.

''This isn't good'' I mumbled to myself. Nikolai grunted in agreement. ''Its to quiet'' I said a bit louder, Gaz looked back over his shoulder. ''Where the hell did they go?''

''They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead'' Gaz answered. I bit my lip and automatically crouched behind and old oil drum.

''Stay sharp'' Price snapped.

The quiet hung a little longer, but a low growl caused my stomach to plummet to my knees.

''Oh no...'' I whispered. The harsh growl turned to a viscous bark that gradually became louder. Dogs, one of the few things that scare the living hell outta me.

I took an involuntary step backwards as two fully grown German shepherds bounded towards us. They're handlers followed guns blazing shortly afterwards. The fear must of been evident on my face because Soap roughly shoved me back and took care of the hounds himself. I didn't mind, it would of been better if he hadn't hit my ribs though.

I got back to my knees and picked of any enemies I could spot in the darkness. I squinted and strained my eyes and tried to shoot in the direction of the enemies incoherent yells.

I pushed forward and took shelter under a fire escape. I frantically reloaded as gunfire attacked the skip I crouched behind. I discarded the idea of blindly firing over the top as I grabbed one of two grenades I had that survived the crash. I cooked it for as long as i'd dare before throwing it as I as I could. The following explosion and screams of pain that followed informed me that I was successful.

I waited a few beats before cautiously peeking over the top to scan for more hostiles. Nothing. I moved forward with the others.

''Hold on - the helicopter's back'' Gaz said. We all froze as the chopper flew overhead. It passed us without problems. I breathed an audible sigh of relief as Price worked on opening the large metal gate. Which in the darkness, took a little longer than it should have.

'' It looks like they don't know where we are'' he mumbled when he had the gate open. ''Lets keep it that way. Alright let's press on. Move.''

We trudged into a shallow riverbed, when we'd emerged again a small complex of greenhouses came into view. I mentally rolled my eyes._ 'Of course' _I thought to myself sarcastically, '_What makes better cover than a building made of glass?'_

I tripped on the overgrown weeds and hit my head on hanging baskets and we quietly picked our way through the greenhouse. I dropped to one knee underneath one of the windows and looked to Price to the go ahead. Our plans changed when glass shattered around us. I yelled out in surprise and covered my head with both arms.

''We're compromised! Open fire!'' Gaz screamed as he scrambled to his feet and began firing

''Watch out for the helicopter!'' Price yelled as the chopper made another pass. With mini-guns. I dove into the adjoining greenhouse even if it did serve as pathetic cover. I used my elbow to break a few of the small windows to gain better purchase at the enemy.

I pushed forward with Price and the others, I knelt behind a convieniantly neat pile of cinder blocks just high enough for me to use as cover.

''Fight your way to that barn over there!'' Price shouted. I used my last grenade to clear the way as I bolted to a short wall. Bullets tore the tarpaulin above my head. I underestimated the numbers of Russians, I reached for a flashbang, only to discover to my great frustration that I had none. I cursed myself for not thinking about restocking when I had the chance.

I resorted to firing blindly since I didn't have the time to actually aim. I ducked my head to reload. I stopped when the gunfire suddenly ceased. I frowned and straightened up. I spotted Price and the others stacked by the door of the large wooden barn ahead. I mentally slapped myself for not paying attention to the team.

When I'd reached them Price and Gaz were already clearing the inside. The firefight was brief and we all piled in when it was over. I breathed in the musty air and I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on the nearest chair available. Through a dizzy haze I could hear the chopper circling above us. I dropped my gun and rubbed a hand over my eyes.

''We can't move with that chopper on our asses!'' Mac grumbled to himself.

''Captain Price! We've got Stinger missiles in the barn!'' Gaz called from the other end of the barn. I pressed my finger into my eyes and fought the urge to just sleep. I felt something sticky on the heel of my palm, the cut in my cheek must of opened. Fantastic.

''Soap!'' Price immediately ordered ''Grab a Stinger and take out that chopper. Move!'' I glanced up in time to Soap tighten his jaw in annoyance. I suppressed a smirk. I coughed as the cold air stung the back of my throat. I felt my eyes tear up at the agony in my chest. I bite my bottom lip enough to bruise. Someone shaking my shoulders prompted me to open my eyes. I blinked a few times.

''Keep breathing Trafford'' Arem said kindly, ''Don't pass out on me now yeah?'' I mumbled a 'yeah' in response. I painfully bent down to retrieve my gun and stood. I watched while Soap grabbed a stinger missile and move to stand by the open doors. He dropped to one knee and locked the target. The hiss of the rocket being fired wasn't followed by the satisfying explosion. I frowned and rushed to one of the windows. Sparks of red flew from the chopper as it turned to make another pass.

''Bloody hell, he's popping flares! This won't be easy'' Gaz sighed beside me, ''Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put him to the test!''

Soap wasted no time in reloading and trying again. This time he succeeded. The chopper spun violently before crashing.

''Bloody nice shooting there, Soap!'' Gaz hollered slapping him playfully on the shoulder. I couldn't hold back a laugh as Soap offered a high five, which I gladly returned.

'' Good work, Soap'' Price said with a small smile, ''Everyone on me. Let's move out''

I followed the others back outside. The sun was beginning to rise as we made our way onto the main road. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted a T72 and a hand full of large convoy trucks unloading troops.

''Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out''

''Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot'' I smiled slightly at the American voice.

''Warhammer - Fire mission - danger close! Enemy armour and infantry, 100 metres to the southwest of our location, over'' Price ordered. I felt the need to take a few steps back.

'' Copy. Comin' down'' Before the convoy could spot us, the ground shook as cannon fire rained down from the sky, the Russians were lit up in a deafening explosion. The team cheered and punched the sky. Me included.

''Ah, that's bloody outrageous, mate!'' Gaz laughed.

''Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin''' The AC-130 pilot helpfully suggested.

''Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the way to the extraction zone'' Price said, he turned to face us. ''Come on, let's go!''

* * *

><p>The fight to the extraction zone was a challenge. The Russians were practically falling over themselves trying to get a piece of us, and the AC-130 support was danger close enough to knock me off my feet a few times. Not that it took much anyway.<p>

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cold metal of the helicopter. No one spoke a word when we dropped Nikolai of at his safehouse, and it didn't look like anyone was going to start interacting with each other now. I did my best not to fall asleep in the quiet.

I was all out of adrenaline, I wasn't jittery like I was after the cargo ship. I was just plain tired. I needed sleep. But it was impossible to get comfortable with a bruising body and smashed up rib-cage. I'd rid myself of my tight Kevlar vest an hour ago. It didn't do much to ease the ache.

It didn't want to sleep anyway. I don't want the nightmares, and now I have a shit-load of blood on my hands. I shake my head and run a hand over my face.

_'Remember who you're fighting for'_

That's how I hold it together. I do everything in my power not to dwell on the fact that the men I had just killed may have had families, wives, lovers, plans for the future. They were the enemy, they would've killed me without guilt.

I glance around the chopper at the team. Mac and Lovejoy were out cold. Price didn't look to far off, his head sat buried in his hands, his elbows barley holding the weight up.

When Arem was done fussing over me he retreated to the other side of the chopper where he talked quietly with Gaz. I grit my teeth to stifle a yawn. I realized just how tired I was as my head slumped onto Soaps shoulder. The painkillers Arem had finally given me worked a treat.

I go rub my eyes to try and fend of the tiredness. But my hand doesn't even make it to my face before I surrender to the exhaustion.

* * *

><p>A gentle shake to my shoulder is enough to wake me. I groan rub the grogginess from my eyes. I shakily get to my feet with help from Soap, when I step into the cold British air I subconsciously make my way towards my room.<p>

''Where do you think your going?'' A hand catches my arm and carefully spins me around. I blink a few times and stare at Arem for a bit before I remember.

''Oh yeah'' I slur, He nodded and dragged me to the medical bay.

I've always hated hospitals. The smell, the unsettling pieces of equipment the medics leave lying around, the other wounded soldiers. I should be used to it, I ended up in one of these places four times a week in the Army.

I obediently hopped up onto one of the examination tables and carefully lay down. Arem first turned his attention to my face. He carefully doused some cotton wool in some disinfectant and began cleaning it. It didn't sting as much as I expected.

''Does it still need stitches?'' I asked meekly.

''I'm afraid so'' he said. I sighed miserably,

''Its gonna scar isn't it?'' I asked, Arem nodded thoughtfully.

''It'll fade over time'' he said as he held my arm to inject some anesthesia. I flinched at the small prick on my skin.

I kept my eyes firmly on the ceiling throughout the stitching process. I only needed three, but that didn't make it any less obvious. But hey, cool scar right? My dad would be so proud. The thought makes me sigh heavily.

''Alright, lets take a look at your ribs'' He said through a yawn, he carefully lifted my t-shirt up past my naval. I gasped at the huge purple-yellow bruise that dominated most of my normally pale stomach.

''Do you bruise easily?'' He asked, completely unfazed by the ugly mark.

''Like a peach'' I answered glumly. He grunted in response and gently pressed down across the bruise,

''Well'' He finally said, ''Nothing's broken, you've just bruised them, but that's not gonna make them hurt less so i'm still telling Price you're not training tomorrow'' He also looked over my wrist, ''Your hand is looking better to, I'll just prescribe you some painkillers'' I nodded and pulled my shirt back down. I slowly sat up and clumsily jumped of the table. My knees nearly buckled under the sudden weight. I accepted the small orange bottle of Arem and thanked him before leaving.

I managed to make it to my room without walking into anything. I kicked my boots of and gazed at my muddy clothes. A shower would serve me nicely, but i'm so damn tired all I can find the energy to do is loosen my hair tie and just collapse on the thin mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a good ending i'm aware. but please drop a review if you can, i'm always looking for way's to improve. Who better to help me out than you guys eh ? ;)<strong>

**I have no time for flames, go to a Justin Bieber video or something...**

**Even more hugs**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake abruptly from a nightmare in a cold sweat. I tremble and crush the bed-sheets in my balled fists, I try to steady my breath. I shakily sit up and throw my legs off the bed. I shiver as my bare feet touch the cold floor. I bury my face in my hands, my eyes start to sting from the sudden appearance of water. I shake my head furiously and lightly slap myself a few times.

''Come on Taylor'' I grumbled to myself, ''It's just a dream''

The sour stench of blood, sweat and grime assaults my nostrils. I grimace at the smell. I turn my head and squint at the glowing digits on my clock. 4:30. Realizing that trying to fall back to sleep is a lost cause I set about gathering the necessities for a shower (along with Arems pain meds). If my own past is going to haunt me to the point where sleep is futile, then i'm not going about it smelling like this.

I keep my footsteps light as I make my way down the silent corridors, very aware that my comrades were still asleep behind thin walls. Sleep still hangs heavy on my bleary eyes and I try extra hard not to trip over anything.

At the end of my half-dead journey I make it to the female shower room. I dump my things on a nearby bench, I yank my shirt of and face the mirror.

I can't help but gasp painfully at my god-awful state. The bruise that dominated most of my stomach was still an ugly purple color and showed no signs of yellowing and fading. I leaned in further to get a better look at me face, the skin around my stitches was red and slightly swollen. I can't help but tear up a little as I look at the soon to be scar. Especially after all those agonizing years as a teenager going through every product under the sun to get flawless skin.

I looked over the rest of my body, one or two more green-ish bruises littered around my arms and legs. I sigh as I look over the tattoo that sat on my right shoulder and twirled down my upper arm. My father would _definitely _wring my neck if he knew about this. The red Chinese dragon was marred by a few cuts, nothing that'll ruin it. Even though I was drunk out of my mind when I had the sodding thing done.

I find myself smirking at the memories of my 19th birthday in my old regiment as I turn the shower nozzle and adjust the heat. The smile is quickly wiped off my face as other, more scarring memories instantly take over.

I shake my head quickly, as if the action would push the thoughts away. I quickly shed my remaining clothes and jump under the hot, rushing droplets.

I was content to stand there and let my head hang as the water soaked my greasy hair and grime-caked skin. I glanced down at the mixture of red and brown that swirled into the drain.

No matter how hard I try, the memories from the unusually vivid nightmare last night manage to claw their way into my minds eye. I give shaking my head another go. I thought I was rid of them, my father and younger sisters helped me greatly after my friends were killed, and the psychologist they made to see tried her best, but of course I had to bloody give up and run after I got in to deep. I hadn't had a memorable nightmare since. Unfortunately, they started up again after I joined the SAS. Stress maybe? I don't know.

Eventually, the ache in my chest becomes to difficult to ignore. I wrap a towel around myself and turned the shower off. I shivered as the cold air swept over my damp skin. Before I dress I reach for the small orange bottle of pills, I swallow two along with some stale water, nearly making myself choke.

I collapse on the rickety wooden bench, still wrapped in my flimsy towel while I wait for the pain-killers to work they're magic. They probably weren't the best thing to take at five in the morning either.

I had no idea how long I sat there with my eyes closed, but the footsteps that echoed next door suggested that the lads were awake, and it was breakfast soon.

In an act of bravery, I expose my skin to the freezing air as I dried myself of, and changed into my khaki trousers, boots and black t-shirt. I towel dry my hair as best I can while I shove my old clothes into a ball and replace my toiletries back in my small bag. When I stand and turn I come face to face with the mirror again. My hair began to soak through my shirt and hung in wet strands. Like little strawberry blonde tentacles. I rolled my eyes and pulled two bobbles from my pocket and hastily braided my hair into french plaits. Satisfied, I hoisted my ball of dirty clothes under one arm and made the short trip back to my quarters.

I didn't get far before someone noticed my early rising.

''Oi!'' a heavy Scottish accent that could only belong to Soap called. ''Jesus you're showered already?'' I turned and looked the Scott up and down while I considered my response.

''Couldn't sleep'' I shrugged. I looked past him at the other men quite literally fighting for the showers. ''You might want to hurry up'' I said nodding in the direction of the shower room, ''I'll wait'' He grinned and playfully punched my shoulder before spinning on his heel and running off, the poor man didn't make it far before he was caught up in the brawl. I let out a short laugh, my bad mood being ever so slightly lifted.

By the time I had shoved the old clothes into a pile in the corner and headed back for the showers. Soap was already striding towards me, his olive green t-shirt had wet patches, and what little hair he had making his mow-hawk was also dripping wet. He looked like he didn't even bother dying himself off. I rolled my eyes, typical male laziness.

''There you are'' He said nonchalantly, he threw a damp arm over my shoulders and began dragging me to the mess hall. I squealed and wriggled out from under his grip.

''Eww, you're still wet'' I complained, I rolled my shoulders and felt the damp on my shirt.

''Oh, don't be such a wuss'' he rolled his eyes and tossed me a tray as we entered the mess, which I nearly dropped. I remained silent as I grabbed some toast and some of that crap they call coffee here.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked when we'd found a table, I sighed and gently scratched the itchy skin around my stitches. Carefully.

''Not to bad'' I sigh as I begin to nibble on the crusts, ''A couple of bruised ribs and some facial scarring, but I get a day of training'' he looked at me sympathetically.

''Thanks for saving me by the way'' he said, I frown, then remember the flash-bang incident.

''S'okay'' I mumble, covering my full mouth ''I've been hit by a flash-bang before, its no fun'' we share a laugh, the fall silent as we continue to eat. Losing my appetite, I pushed my plate away and turned to my coffee instead. I rest my head on my arm and stare at the table. I must of looked a bit off color because Soap gave my shoulder a little nudge. I looked up lazily.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' He said with a slight frown. I swallowed and racked my brain a an acceptable lie.

''Just tired'' I sighed eventually. I held his gaze, obviously unconvinced he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, ''Come on Soap...'' I began to whine.

''You look like you need to vent'' He shrugged. I sighed again. Soap remained silent while I thought.

I did, I really did need to vent with the mood I was in, and I trusted Soap. We were teammates, and just because my father and sisters didn't understand doesn't mean that a fellow soldier wouldn't.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the many conversations with my dad that quickly descended into arguments, then just empty insults. Fair enough that he was there when I needed some comfort and security, but he didn't want me to be a soldier in the first place. He wasn't one bit proud, and he had no problem letting me know when I was back on my feet.

I met Soap's icy blue eyes. He waited patiently, I bit my lip. Do I even dare to remember the events that I repressed for four sodding years? The last thing I need now is the PTSD.

''It's just'' I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, ''You now when something awful happens, and you work to forget that it ever happened. But it keeps coming back out of nowhere, and just refuses to be ignored?'' I waited a few beats before I opened my eyes again. Soap looked down at me, his face crinkled into a frown. His eyes turned soft.

''I think I do'' He said, I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

''Really?'' I asked, I leaned forward on my elbows. He nodded.

''My best mate Ray was killed in Iraq a good few years back now. I was just a Private then'' A flicker of sadness flashed in his eyes. ''I fucked up'' He sighed, ''We breached a small house we believed contained valuable intel. I wasn't entirely focused, I didn't spot the terrorist straggler. Ray dragged me out of the line of fire, but got a bullet between his eyes for it. The guilt is bloody unbearable sometimes''

''I'm sorry'' I said softly, sincerity flooding my voice. I couldn't even imagine carrying a burden like that.

''You lost a friend to?'' He asked, I winced and rubbed the back of my head. Ah well, here goes.

''Pretty much the whole team'' I said carefully, I waited for his response. Genuine shock dominated his hard face.

''_Fuck..._'' He gasped. I chewed on my lip again.

''Yeah'' I breathed, ''Fuck'' He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Like he had just decided against pushing the matter.

''What happened?'' He asked delicately. I frowned,

''Well'' I sighed, ''You gave me your story i guess'' I ran a hand over my tired eyes. ''Alright then...'' I began

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the small wall just outside our temporary base. I cradled my helmet in the crook of my arm and tried to ignore the Afgan heat as I roasted half to death in full combat gear.<em>

_I watched the activity around the camp while I tried to still the butterflies in my stomach. It was my first tour, and my first patrol. Needless to say I was a little bit nervous. _

_''You alright Tay?'' I jumped and looked up, I forged the most effective smile I could as Lance Corporal O'Malley sat beside me. He'd been a great friend to me since I was assigned to Lieutenant Frost's squad. I removed my sunglasses and frowned._

_''I'm absolutely shitting myself. but yeah, apart from that i'm fine'' I laughed lightly,_

_''You'll be fine'' The Irishman said with an encouraging and slightly patronizing pat on the back. ''I'll keep an eye on you'' I had to smile at that._

_''Is the little one okay?'' A thick Geordie accent joked. I rolled my eyes at Sergeant Summers as he approached. He sat the other side of me and playfully knocked my arm. _

_''She's just a bit nervous'' O'Malley said gently. I waited for the teasing off of the wise-ass Sergeant. Instead, he have my hair a ruffle. I squirmed away and tried my best to flatten the hair back into my bun._

_''Ah, we won't let anything happen to ya''' he said with a wink. _

_''what would I do without you two eh?'' I chuckled, _

_''You'd probably be dead'' Summers said, _

_''Don't go giving her to much confidence there'' Clarke rolled his eyes._

_''Alright! Everyone listening!'' The booming alto of our team leader Lieutenant Frost echoed throughout the camp. I put my sunglasses back on along with my helmet and followed my friends and joined the circle surrounding our Lieutenant._

_''We need to get this camp moving and we need to scout for IED's before we can even think about it. Watch each others backs out there, lets move''_

_We walked in a line in a team of ten. I walked somewhere in the middle in front of O'Malley, and behind Summers. I held my weapon with slightly shaking hands. Not letting my guard down for a second._

_My breathing became labored in the intense heat and uphill terrain. I became increasingly uneasy at the lack of cover, the best we had was a few dying trees and one or two mounds of dry dirt, and nothing but sand for miles on end._

_After a solid hour of walking in silence, Summers looks over his shoulder, _

_''How'r you holding up Trafford?'' he asks, not a single hint of exhaustion in his voice. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it_

_''I'm alright'' I breath. Not really. The heat, the heavy gear and the constant fear of an explosive device lurking beneath your feet or hidden terrorists who want nothing more than to see you killed. _

_Realizing that we're close to our next destination, I allowed myself to relax slightly. No IED's no bloodthirsty terrorists. So far so good I think._

_Oh how wrong I was._

_I immediately froze when I heard a crackling noise. My stomach dropped, blood pounded in my ears, my legs turned to lead when I tried to put one in front of the other. _

_''CONTACT!'' Frost bellowed at the top of his lungs. I scanned the area frantically, still unable to move. Completely gripped by panic. I could vaguely hear the returning gunfire._

_I snap back to reality when i'm roughly tackled. I hit the dusty ground with a grunt as my head bounces off the dirt. Bullets whiz overhead, I whip my head up and find myself looking into the half pissed off half concerned face of O'Malley. I swallow dryly and nod to show i'm okay, then I mentally slap myself for freezing like that._

_I struggle to gather myself together, I shakily level my weapon and looked down the scope. I couldn't see a damn thing but sand and sky. When my senses fully returned I was nearly deafened again by the gunshots and explosions._

_''Man down! Watkins is down!'' Someone screamed. My blood ran cold and sweat dripped from under my helmet. Before I can react the ground rumbled beneath me, next thing I know i'm thrown sideways like a rag doll. All I can find the energy to do through the shock is to scream and flail my limbs about helplessly._

_When I come to. The first thing I can register is pain, My left leg felt awkwardly twisted and it hurt to breath. I slowly open my eyes, a figure blocks my vision of the sky. I squint and try to rub my eyes. But a hand gently pushes my arm back down._

_''Stay still kiddo'' Someone tells me. I don't recognize the voice. Where are O'Malley and Summers?_

_In answer to my question. I hear Frost scream ''O'Malley is down!'' My breath catches in my throat. I struggle to sit up, only to be pushed back down. I fell a sharp sting in my stomach and I start to panic. Have I been shot?_

_''Whats her status?'' I hear Frost ask a little clearer now. I focus my vision and identify the man kneeling beside me. I recognize him as 2nd Lieutenant Baker. _

_''Broken leg and a lot of shrapnel in her chest and stomach, she's lost a lot of blood'' Baker reported, ''We need to get her out of here now Sir''_

_''What about Summers?''_

_''He didn't make it'' Baker said sullenly. There was a pause. The another figure bends over me, blocking the sun out completely._

_''Trafford?'' Frost said lightly. I close my eyes and let out a pained groan as Baker starts poking and prodding at my stomach. Darkness eats at the corners of my vision and my eyes start to drop. Frost was yelling something and I felt a light slap on my cheek. It didn't help much. I pass out almost instantly._

* * *

><p>''I came back around in the infirmary'' I finished my coffee and rubbed my temple. ''Me, Frost and Baker were the only ones who made it out''<p>

''Jesus'' Soap sighed, ''I'm sorry about your friends'' I gave a small smile.

''It was a while ago now'' I said, ''Still, so much for beginners luck right?'' I joked darkly. Soap smirked slightly,

''What made you come to the SAS?'' He asked eventually. I twirled a plait on my finger while I answered.

''Frost'' I said, ''He encouraged me to at least try, he figured a fresh start would be good or something. I wasn't really myself in the years after O'Malley and Summers died, I honestly didn't think i'd pass selection with only one patrol under my belt'' I laughed lightly. We fell silent again.

''I'm glad you did'' He said suddenly, ''It's nice to actually meet someone in the military who you can have a decent conversation with'' He nodded to the table to his right. I glanced over and spotted Arem, Mac, Lovejoy and MacDonald sitting at a small table in the corner. Yelling and messing about like toddlers. Throwing bottles and flicking bits of food at each other. I couldn't help but laugh.

We turned back to more pleasant conversation topics. In no time we were laughing and joking again, but as I leaned back in my chair I narrowly dodged being hit in the side of the head with an empty water bottle. Soap caught it almost effortlessly in one hand and threw it back without another thought. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

''Well'' I said, ''That's not going to encourage them at all'' As if to confirm my point, a wrapper molded into a deadly ball smacked into the side of Soap's head. I couldn't hold back a laugh as Mac's table jeered. I held my hands up and sank in my chair to avoid any oncoming improvised missiles.

''Alright that's enough you lot!'' I turned my upper body and saw Price enter the hall with Gaz in tow. I turned back in time to see Soap quickly dispose of balled up bottle wrapper, then putting on an innocent nonchalant expression.

''Way to set an example for the F.N.G's lads'' Gaz rolled his eyes. Soap and I casually covered our mouths to stop giggling.

''Get down to the course'' Price ordered, ''Not you Trafford, go with Gaz and find something else to do''

* * *

><p>I was excused from training to prevent further damage to my ribs, I ended up in the armory with Gaz. Doing a little inventory and some weapons practice. I admit, I felt a little left out. but as Gaz and I made our way out of the armory and ran into the others who had just finished. It must of been a tough session, and I think I dodged a bullet with this one.<p>

Soap was staggering, if Arem hadn't been there for him to lean on he probably would of ended up crawling. His face was beet red fro effort and sweat soaked most of his shirt. The other men weren't faring any better.

''You look like crap jock'' I said to Soap, he rolled his eyes.

''Say whatever you want you're joining us tomorrow'' He snapped back. I giggled, earning another death glare from the Scott. I raised my palms in surrender as he barged past me to the showers.

''You'll be back'' I mumbled to myself with a small smile.

* * *

><p>More downtime. I spent an hour or two in the gym with Soap, then we ended up in the rec room talking with the other men for a good few hours. But with nothing good on the TV and the painkillers wearing off we called it a night and I retreated back to my quarters. I sat on my cot with my laptop on my thighs. Trying to think of a response to an email my father recently sent me:<p>

_Hey Taylor!_

_Hope you staying safe. Not much going on here, The twins miss you, Lauren and I are still in love and the business going strong. Are you coming home soon? Its been a while since we've seen you. Don't work to hard yeah?_

_Dad x_

I sighed and stared at the keyboard, there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that I was injured. Again. He doesn't even know i'm in the SAS. I'm pretty sure that the last thing I told him was that I was stuck on some Base in Germany training. I realize with a twinge of guilt that I have to lie to them again. I cracked my knuckles and began typing:

_Hey Dad,_

_Yeah i'm staying safe. Iv'e been transferred to a new squad, they're alright and iv'e pretty much settled in. Send the girls my love and tell them to stay in school ;)_

_Sorry, I don't know if I can get any leave at the moment. But i'll do my best._

_Taylor xx_

I hit send, I closed the laptop and placed it in its case under the cot. I didn't realize how dark it was until the glare from the computer screen was gone. I looked at my clock, it was three in the morning and we had a briefing with Price at five. Apparently we're going after this Al-Asad guy. A little nap wouldn't do me any harm.

I change into some sweats, lie back and cover my eyes with an arm. Just as I get comfortable a harsh knock on the door cruelly drags me from the fringe of sleep. I grumble and make an effort to sit up.

''I can hear you!'' I yell as the knocking becomes heavier. I stagger in the dark, narrowly avoiding my strewn clothes left on the floor, and yank the door open and glare daggers at the man who disturbed my nap. Soap stood by the door, half asleep and ready to drop. I cocked an eyebrow.

''You had better have a good reason for waking a sleeping woman'' I growled. He didn't laugh, not even a smirk, I frowned. ''Whats going on?'' I asked cautiously.

''I have no idea'' He shrugged, ''I was told to grab everyone I could and get to the briefing room''

''Briefing isn't till' five'' I groaned as I pulled some trainers on.

''Something must of come up'' He said as I shut my door and followed him outside to hangar 3.

The small dark room was freezing as usual. Even more so when your wearing a thin tracksuit and you chest is unsupported. I sat on an available chair and hugged my knees. Mac, Arem, Lovejoy, Macdonald and a few others were already present. Price was waiting none-to-patiently net to the screen.

''Al-Asad has just detonated a nuclear bomb'' Price began. ''The death toll stands at 30,000 marines''

Stunned silence. The whole room seemed to wake up as we exchanged shocked glances. Price brought up a sketchy satellite image of what appeared to be a mushroom cloud. I studied the image further, destroyed sea knights littered the desert, along with what seemed to be hundreds of bodies, scattered among the wreckage. The image brought a lump to my throat.

''That can't be right'' I gasped. Price then went on to bring up multiple lists containing what easily looked to be a couple thousand names. All KIA

''Afraid so Trafford'' Price sighed. The room fell into silence again. Then Mac spoke up, saying the two words everyone was thinking:

''What now?''

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I couldn't stray away from the plot of MW for to long XD<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if you think my character is a Mary Sue, i'm bloody dying here trying to avoid that. Review or send me a PM. Whatever floats your boat ;)**

**x The Crafty Imp x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, well. I'm back from Tenerife, i'm unevenly tanned, burnt in some very uncomfortable places and have been bitten within an inch of my life by insects. **

**But the good thing is I can write for you all again *happy dance***

**As is the norm, I do not own Modern Warfare or any of it's characters. Apart from Taylor. She's mine ;)**

* * *

><p>Within minutes we had all scarpered from the briefing room and set about getting our equipment together. Turns out were heading to Azerbaijan a little early. There was nothing I hated more than rushing. My fingers were tired and clumsy as I fumbled to buckle up my Kevlar vest, grumbling to myself the whole time. I had about ten more minutes before I had to be on the chopper with the others. I checked my M4A1 SOPMOD with an M203 attachment and the rest of my supplies before scraping my hair back into a messy ponytail and place my Ospreys cap on. I tentatively poked at my few stitches, they should hold just fine.<p>

I didn't jump as the door to the armory was practically kicked open, to tired. I click the safety on and cradle the weapon close and turned, Soap poked his head through the small gap.

''You ready?'' He asked, I didn't bother to conceal a yawn as I nodded. I secured the MP5 on my back before following him to the Pave low. I was dead on my feet and completely numb to my surroundings as I trudged across the tarmac. I barely focused myself enough not to trip when I hauled myself inside the bird.

The journey there wasn't exactly awkward, just quiet. A few of the men were catching up on lost sleep, Price and Gaz talked in hushed and somewhat frantic voices, everyone else was silent and I could barely hold my head up. Absolutely knackered and unable to actually bloody sleep.

Eventually, after a good few hours my whole body began to feel light. Meaning that we were descending. My grogginess was steadily being replaced with nerves and adrenaline. I hopped out with the others into the bitter cold night. I groan inwardly as I crouch into a kneeling position in between Soap and Mac. The plan was to wait for a loyalist under the command of Sergeant Kamarov, and shoot our way to Al-Asad.

Despite the extra layers and padding on my jacket I couldn't stop myself shivering slightly. The others weren't coping any better, Mac managed to restrain himself from complaining for a whole five minutes before he finally grumbled:

''I'm freezing my bloody bollocks off out here, when's this loyalist gonna show up en'?'' I pulled my cap further over my eyes and folded my arm while we waited for someone to answer. I glanced up at Captain Price, who simply shrugged and turned his attention back to his cigar.

''So'' Arem asked rather loudly after a good ten minute silence, I jumped slightly and thrust a hand out to the ground to keep from toppling over. ''What happens when we capture him?'' he continued, ''Interrogation?''

''Is there any other way?'' Gaz said with a small smile. I frowned under my cap. I've never witnessed a real interrogation before, the thought makes me shudder. Oh god I hope I don't throw up or faint or something. I roll my shoulders to loosen them up a bit. I kept glancing at my watch as twenty more minutes of silence passed, with no sign of the informant showing up. The team began to grow impatient. I cracked my neck and knuckles a few times, checked my weapon and adjusted my clothes, completely unable to sit still.

Eventually, after what felt like hours a few flashes from a torch caught my attention, the others saw it to and we all breathed a collective sigh of relief as a shadow made it's way over to us.

''There's Kamarovs man. Lets go'' Price ordered as he approached the loyalist. We followed and gathered around the young-ish Russian. I almost collapsed as my stiff legs stretched from my crouched position and a rush of pins and needles attacked.

''Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him'' He reported, his accent do thick I almost could't understand him.

''Perfect'' Price said. ''Move out!''

I brought up the rear and instantly stopped as a gut-wrenching chorus of pained and terrified screams mixed with gunshots echoed from the village up ahead.

''What the bloody hell's going on up there?'' Gaz asked sharply, a slight edge of nerves in his voice.

''It's the Ultranationalists. They're killing the villagers'' the loyalist said. My throat tightened.

''Yeah well, Not for long they're not''

* * *

><p>Clearing out the houses turned out to be a royal pain in the arse.<p>

Turns out, i'm not very good with real life close-quarter combat despite my time on the course back on Credenhill. I had been hit twice by flashbangs, punched once in the stomach once, and it was by sheer luck alone that I hadn't had my brains blown out yet. After the first two houses I was content to let Soap and the others in first while I took care of any stragglers.

With the additional firepower of the Havoc we breached and cleared each of the houses with relative ease. Though Ultranationalists threw themselves at us with everything they had. But when the last house in the village was empty there was no sign of Al-Asad. The one property still standing was a large barn at the upper end of the field to our left.

''Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He's no good to us dead'' Price ordered in a low voice when we staked up outside the doors. ''Lets go''

He kicked the double doors open and threw a flashbang instantly. The two ultranationalists inside were killed and faster than my eyes could follow in the dark Price pounced on a yelling, unarmed man. Al-Asad.

* * *

><p>The adrenaline had begun to wear off and it became a struggle to hold my head up. I leaned on the damp, rotting wall with Gaz on one side, Mac, Arem and the others were guarding the various exits and windows, while Soap stood guard by the way we came in. The barn was mostly empty inside, save for a few weapons, ammo crates, and the dictator tied to the metal chair in the center of the room.<p>

I used my ever growing exhaustion to keep my face neutral, I kept my eyes fixed to the beams on the ceiling. But I couldn't block out the sounds of Al-Asad frantic yelling and pained grunts as Price continued to Punch and question him. I was halfway gone to daydreaming when a high pitched ring broke my focus. I frowned and looked for the source of the noise, as did the others.

My eyes locked onto a small bomber jacket on the floor a meter away from my foot. I ignored the curious stares from the others as I rummaged through the worn pockets, I pulled out a few shells and magazines before I found the small device. A small silver flip mobile sat in my palm, I cocked an eyebrow and turned to Price.

''Sir, Its his cellphone'' I said as I tossed the still ringing phone to him. The older man used his thumb to pry the mobile open and held it to his ear. After a few moment of listening his stern expression turned to one of genuine shock and utter disgust. Still holding the phone open, he whipped out his pistol, pointed it at Al-Asad's temple and fired. Splattering the wall behind him with blood and brain matter. Then he slammed the phone shut and dropped it to the concrete floor.

While the shot had scared the living daylights out of me, I was curious to see who had called.

''Who was that, sir?'' Gaz asked, beating me to the punch. Price sighed and sat on one of the crates, he ran a hand over his face and answered:

''Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev''

Silence. MacDonald, Newcastle along with Mac and Arem stood and shuffled closer. Soap turned his attention away from his guard post and I also leaned forward on my thighs, eager to hear what price had to say.

''I may as well start from the beginning'' he began. ''it started fifteen years ago. I was just a Leftenant back then...doing some wetwork. Chernobyl. Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later, lot of them still used it to get their hands on nuclear material. A lot of 'em...including one, Imran Zakhaev. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction'' He smiled darkly.

''It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War. I was under the command of Captain MacMillan at the time''

''An assassination attempt?'' Arem gasped. Price nodded.

''The two of us crawled for hours on end, picking of guards along the way. We managed to sneak into the deserted ghost-town without being detected. For three days we were holed up in the top floor of an abandoned hotel that had a perfect over-watch position of where the exchange between Zakhaev and some Ultranationalists was taking place'' he paused.

''From what I can remember through the scope'' He continued, ''it looked as if something went wrong with the deal. That was my window'' I was about to ask whether he was successful, but then I mentally slapped myself for being stupid when I remembered who he identified on the phone just moments ago. I frowned, eager to hear the rest of the tale.

''When I took the shot'' Price's face fell slightly, ''I hit him in his arm, blew the thing right off. I wanted to re-adjust my aim and go for his head, but MacMillan assured me that the blood loss and the shock would finish him off. Obviously I failed'' he sighed.

We all fell quiet, I fixed my gaze to my boots and fiddled with the straps on my gloves. I saw the other exchange glances, and Gaz opened his mouth a few times, as if he were about to say something, but decided against it. I racked my own brain for something appropriate to say, nothing.

''Well'' Price finally said after a few minutes of agonizing silence. ''It's all well and nice to get all nostalgic once in a while, but now we have the problem of Zakhaev's supporters who are coming for him'' He nodded towards Al-Asads dead body, which I refrained from looking at.

''We need to get out of here'' Gaz said helpfully. We all nodded.

''Contact base Gaz'' Price said, his face still carried a mixed look of defeat and anger. ''We'll hold the village until our evac shows up'' He looked each of us in the eye. ''Lets move''

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahh, um that is quite a short chapter, sorry. I decided against writing out the missions in to much detail. I find it slows the story down a bit.<strong>

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase R+R, a few people have reviewed, big thanks to them :)**

**or if you want you could send me a PM with corrections or ideas, I don't mind!**

**Love and smileys xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

''E.T.A. on the chopper's at least a half hour, Captain Price'' Gaz said sullenly when he clicked his radio off.

''No good'' Price sighed ''We'll be corpses for ten minutes by then. Every Ultranationalist psycho in Zakhaev's pocket is about to show up on our doorstep, coming to claim Al-Asad''

''Or what's left of him''

''Right'' The older man said with the briefest of smirks, ''We'll set charges along phase line Alpha on the southern hill... ...and more along phase line Bravo. We'll delay them all the way back to the top, and hold our ground at the extraction point in the fields around the farm. Any questions?''

We shook our heads.

''Let's do this''

Eight hours after Price splattered Al-Asads brain over the barn wall, we quietly made our way back through the village. The bodies of the Ultranationalists were gone, and the sun's unflattering rays didn't let a single bullet, blood-stain and occasional a body part evade my sight. Or sinuses.

We crouched low as we approached the short hill over looking the houses we had cleared not 12 hours ago. I carefully lay flat on my stomach in between Price and Soap, Mac had left to find a suitable sniping position to cover us. Leaving the rest of us with the brunt of the enemy assault.

I watched the Russians through the sights on my weapon. I smirked to myself as my eyes trailed over the charges we had spend ages placing along the hill, they continued to wander, oblivious to the explosives sitting beneath their feet. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, then a heavy Russian accent rang through the air, clearly from a megaphone. The almost agonizing squeal that came before the static-laced speech was piercing enough to make even Captain Price cringe.

''Surrender at once and your lives will be spared!'' The thick voice began. '' I am sure you will make right choice given the circumstances! Drop your weapons and surrender at once! You will not be harmed if...'' The rest was to fuzzy to decipher,

''What the hell?'' Soap breathed beside me, I shared his confusion but remained silent.

''Ignore that load of bollocks'' Price said, I glanced his way in time to catch him rolling his eyes. ''Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the southern approach''

Soap scooted on his side and shifted his position further down the hill, I did the same, never taking my eyes off the enemy.

''Sir, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when'' Newcastle said with a hint of amusement, the Russian spoke again, more clearer.

''We know you are hiding in the village! You are surrounded! There is nowhere to run! Surrender and make it easy on yourselves!''

A single bead of sweat ran down my temple as I aimed and placed my finger over the trigger. I controlled my breathing, slowed my heart-rate down and focused

''Do it'' Price ordered. I held my breath,

''Ka-boom'' Gaz said, I snorted at the random quote.

even though I saw them coming. The explosions that rang out across the hill still made me flinch and bury my face in my arms. I shook my head and quickly recovered before I began firing through the smoke. The screams of agony that echoed throughout the Ultranationalist ranks told me that our trap had been successful. But there were more quickly taking their places.

I kept firing, only stopping to reload. I yelped as a bullet penetrated the grass near my right shoulder and shuffled back a bit without meaning to, the others did the same as more bullets continued to hit our position, gradually becoming closer to their targets. Price noticed us moving back.

''Squad, hold your ground!'' He yelled above the gunfire. ''They think we're a larger force than we really are''

We relented and moved closer to the fence, a thick plume of smoke rose above the Russians.

''They're throwing up smokescreens!'' I yelled to anyone within earshot. I heard Price curse and then into his radio:

''They're putting up smokescreens. Mac, you see anything?'' I continued to fire blindly into the thick smoke while waiting for Mac's reply.

''Not much movement on the road. They might be moving to our west'' The reply came mixed with gunfire and unintelligible yells. I instinctively glanced to my right, but saw nothing but the smokescreen.

I turned away from the carnage to reload my empty gun. Just before I turned back. A series of ear-shattering explosions much louder than the ones we ambushed them with rang out across the hill. Some of them were close enough to knock us on our backsides with mild shell-shock.

''They're targeting our position with mortars'' Gaz called out. ''It's time to fall back'' I resisted the urge to make a 'no shit sherlock' remark.

''Right'' Price agreed, ''Soap, get to the minigun and cover our western flank. Go'' I thought I caught Soap rolling his eyes before he made his way to the wrecked chopper.

''Two falling back'' Mac said over the radio.

''Five on the move'' Gaz responded. I followed closely as we ran back up the hill leading to the village. I felt fear slowly build in the pit of my stomach for the first time since the cargo ship. How long can we hold our own against what looked to be the whole Ultranationalist army with no more than six of us? I quickly berate myself for panicking. But my hands still tremble slightly as I reload.

I knelt to cover Soap's right hand side, he had the mini-gun spinning in preparation for the oncoming Russians. I looked at him and tried to smile, he must of seen right through the pathetic attempt because he nodded with a more genuine smirk in response. His confidence calmed me a bit. I leveled my weapon as the Russians charged from the hill.

''Soap, keep the minigun spooled up. Fire in bursts'' Price ordered, controlled as ever.

The first wave of Ultranationaists appeared from the corner of one of the houses. It turned that I wasn't necessarily needed for fire support since Soap mowed them down the second they appeared, so I was content to pick off any stragglers that had somehow escaped Soap's wrath.

Though I could hardly hear the screams of the enemy, I heard a repetitive beating noise that resembled rotors from behind. I threw a quick glance at the others, they hadn't noticed. I frowned and tore my attention away from the Russian onslaught long enough to look skyward ignoring my loose hair battering my eyes, I didn't even notice my ponytail coming loose. My stomach plummeted when I realized what the noise was. Four Pave-low's flew overhead, I found my voice and turned to the others.

''Ah, guys, we have a problem'' Price and Gaz turned to me with puzzled expressions. ''Heads up'' I said glancing upwards. They followed my gaze.

''Bloody hell, that's a lot of helis innit?'' Gaz commented almost casually.

''Soap, fall back to the tavern and man the detonators. The rest of us will keep them busy from the next defensive line. Everyone move'' Price ordered instantly. I barely had time to register his words before I scrambled to my feet and followed.

I crouched behind a bench in front of the half destroyed tavern and fired at anyone who came to close while Soap held them back by detonating the other lot of charges we had set beforehand. My teeth rattled as each charge exploded, but I managed to keep my balance as I crouched.

The explosives held the Russians back long enough for us to take a quick breather. My radio crackled to life and I turned my attention to Mac.

''We have enemy tanks approaching from the north'' He said, I went to click my radio off again, but a cry of pain caused me to jump. ''Bloody hell'' Mac choked, ''I'm hit! Arrggh'' He groaned. My stomach did a back-flip.

''Mac's in trouble!'' Price cried, and I heard a slight hint of panic in the older man's voice for the first time ''Soap!'' He yelled again, more composed. ''Get to the barn at the northern end of the village and stop those tanks. Use the Javelin in the barn! Trafford go with him'' I darted after Soap before I heard the rest of what Price had to say.

I tripped once or twice in a few potholes here and there as we ran across the field to the small barn ahead. When inside, I stood by the door to keep Soap covered. It wasn't long before the Russians were swarming again, I spotted the tanks not so cleverly disguised among the tree's. I could see that they were aiming and I couldn't help myself.

''Hurry up jock!'' I yelled over the gunfire at Soap as he fumbled with the Javelin.

''What do you think i'm doing?'' he yelled back, I glimpsed the others running towards the barn, I spotted Newcastle among them. But not Mac, I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to fire on the enemy while Soap destroyed the tank's one by one. We went back outside to re-group with the others, I couched by Soap behind a rusty car. I felt fear claw it's way back up and tighten around my chest as I watched the hundreds of Ultranationalists converge on our position.

The feeling receded slightly when three AV-8 Harriers flew overhead. 'I hope they belong to us' I thought to myself.

''Bravo-Six, this is Falcon One standing by to provide close air support, over'' I smiled briefly at the American accent.

We continued to stand out ground, a little bit more confident now that we had our evac.

''Bravo-Six, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We've just crossed Azerbaijani airspace. E.T.A. is four minutes. Be ready for pickup''

A few minutes later the pilots voice came back.

''Bravo-Six, the LZ is too hot! We cannot land at the farm! I repeat, we CANNOT land at the farm! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains!''

''That's just great! Where the hell are they gonna land now?'' Gaz yelled as we continued to fire. I cursed when I noticed I was dangerously low on ammo.

''Bravo-Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land closer to the bottom of the hill to avoid a lock-on''

I paused.

''What?'' I deadpanned, Soap ran a hand over his face and the others shared frustrated glances. Gaz didn't bother hiding his feelings.

''Is he takin' the piss? We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?'' I snorted despite the situation we were in. My amusement quickly melted back into annoyance when I remembered that we had to fight our way through a limitless wave of Ultranationalist's. I smacked one of my last few mags into my gun and picked my targets with care.

''Forget it Gaz! We've got to get to the new LZ at the bottom of the hill! Go!''

''Run!'' I heard Gaz bark.

So we ran. Using our smoke grenades and what ammo we had left we managed to push our way through they're ranks. But we still had a relatively long way to go. I ended up dropping my gun after I fell over an Ultranationalist's corpse, I was able to run a little faster without the extra weight. Finally, the Sea Knight came into view by the lake. Despite the blood pumping in my ears I managed to hear my radio click a few times before I heard the pilot again

''Thirty seconds!'' The American urged. I swore inwardly.

I began to stumble the faster I ran, my legs ached and my lungs burned and could of shriveled up for all the air I managed to take in, I tasted blood on the back of my tongue and probably would of collapsed if I wasn't running on adrenaline.

I stopped behind Gaz when he came to a standstill by the ramp of the chopper, I doubled over, hands on my knees and getting dizzy quickly as I tried to get my breath back. I looked up at an African American man with a USMC badge on his right arm. He had a friendly smile plastered on his face when Price finally caught up.

''Heard you guys need a ride outta here'' He chuckled ''Get on board! Move! Move! Let's go! Let's go!''

I pulled myself up the ramp and settled onto the cold bench inside. I wrapped both arms around my stomach and focused on my breathing, my head throbbed along with my ribs. I painfully shifted towards the far end of the chopper to make room for the others. Once everyone was safe an sound (save for Mac) we evacuated from Azerbaijan.

A heavy silence hung in the air. Everyone wrapped up in their own thoughts. I took this silence as an opportunity to study the Marine, I felt a slight twinge of sympathy for him as I remembered the 30,000 Marines killed not two days ago. He engaged in a quiet conversation with Price. I rested my elbows on my thighs and put my head in my hands.

Mac hadn't been the nicest person in the world to Soap and I, but a small part of me was gonna miss the crabby sniper.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! :)<strong>

**Please R+R **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Five hours after we returned from Azerbaijan. The Marine had decided to stay with the SAS and help us out with whatever Price planned to do next.

I showered, ate and hung about with Soap and the others for a bit, but after it became a challenge to stand up straight going to bed seemed the logical thing to do. But by the time I had undressed and slid under the covers, my exhaustion had vanished.

I sat up, yawned, smacked my dry lips together a few times and shivered in the cold as I pulled my grey joggers on along with my trainers and sweatshirt. I quietly exited my room and made for the mess hall. It was early in the morning so the whole team was most likely asleep. I just needed a glass of water anyway.

I slowly pushed the doors open and was surprised to find a figure sitting on the sofa, pouring something from a bottle into a mug and knocking it back with a few coughs. I couldn't make out who he was, so I remained quiet as I padded over to the kitchen area.

''Who's that?'' The disgruntled voice slurred, I recognized Gaz's voice instantly. I filled a small glass with tap water and took a few awkward steps towards him.

''It's just me sir'' I said, sleep still heavy on my voice. He simply grunted and turned his attention back to his drink. It didn't take a genius to work out what brought him down. I sighed, ''You alright sir?'' I asked. He barked a laugh.

''Never been better'' He spat viciously, I raised my eyebrows at the normally kind lieutenant's bitter sarcasm. I shook my head and pursued.

''I'm sorry about Mac'' I said cautiously approaching and sitting on the small coffee table opposite. When my eyes adjusted I saw that he was drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels, he'd shed his green cap and his dark hair was tousled and greasy, he still wore the clothes he wore in Azerbaijan but without the Kevlar vest and jacket, leaving him in a grubby t-shirt and muddy combats.

He sobered up a little. ''Yeah'' He sighed, running a hand over his face. He obviously thought I would get the hint and leave. But I didn't want to. I know how it feels to lose a close friend. I wanted to do what I could to cheer him up, even if it's just a little.

''Look sweetheart'' He said, his glazed brown eyes locked on mine, ''The other lads tried to comfort me earlier'' He gestured to the bottle he was holding, I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

''Well sir'' I said setting my glass down next to me, ''I'm a woman, and while you boys think you can drown your sorrows in a twelve year old bottle of whiskey, iv'e got something that might be better''

''Whats that?'' He deadpanned, ''And you can drop the 'sirs' by the way''

''I'll listen'' I said delicately, ''Even though you probably won't remember this exchange tomorrow you can still talk if you want'' I shrugged, ''Its up to you really''

He pondered this for a while, I considered leaving, but he leaned forward and fixed his gaze to the wall behind me.

''Five years we were mates'' He began, ''He was transferred to this regiment shortly after I was promoted. He drove me nuts at first, he was an arrogant twat'' He smirked, ''But he grew on me eventually. One mission in Russia a few years back, he saved my arse after a mission went wrong. He pulled me out of they way of a bullet, we were best mates ever since. I just can't believe he went down that easy''

He continued to talk about his early days in the SAS and how he and Mac had constantly argued about every little thing, he refused to go into to much depth of the events in Azerbaijan. I listened attentively and commented once or twice. Sightly baffled that I managed to get the lieutenant to open up, and that he was talking to me of all people. Maybe the alcohol had weakened his barriers a little.

He stopped suddenly and looked at me. ''I know you didn't like him''

''Well...'' I began slightly startled,

''Taylor'' He cut me off, ''He was a dick to you'' He chuckled,

''Most of them were'' I said softly, ''Dirty looks and snide comments are easy to shrug off''

''Still'' He sighed, ''It's good that you took no notice, he was just a bit territorial'' I cocked an eyebrow.

''Territorial?''

''It was just Me, Price, Arem, MacDonald, Wallcroft, Griffen, Lovejoy, Newcastle and Mac for a year and a half before you and the Scottish bloke came along'' I bit my lip ''I guess he just got to comfortable with the faces here that's all. It was childish really, like he didn't want any new members to the family'' He picked up the glass bottle and considered pouring himself another shot, he shook his head and placed it back on the table.

''Bloody hell'' I said shifting uncomfortably, ''Did everyone feel like that?'' He shook his head,

''Just Mac, the others were fine with two new members, although they were surprised to have a female in the team mind you, but they're getting used to it, and it was the Captain and I who picked you remember. So far, I think we made the right choice''

I couldn't help myself, ''Why did you pick me?'' I asked,

''Eh?'' He asked with a frown.

''Well'' I began, ''Before all this'' I gestured vaguely with my hands ''I had little to no experience in combat. I didn't even think I was suitable for the training, let alone passing selection'' I paused ''Am I making any sense here?''

''I think I understand'' He said with a smile ''So let me clear this up for you'' he clasped his hands between his knees and looked me dead in the eye ''I'm not gonna lie. There were a lot of other girls competing with you, with more experience to. But after learning about what happened to your team in Iraq'' I winced, ''And learning that you came back to active duty, despite the fact that you lost you friends and your injuries bordered on fatal''

''How's that important?'' I asked wearily,

''Because'' He smile grew wider ''You're a survivor. You're strong, and that's why you're here. You've got room to improve, everyone does. But a little clumsiness can be worked on. You're doing fine''

We fell silent again, it didn't look like he was going to speak much more,

''Thanks'' Was all I could think to say to that ''You gonna be okay?'' I asked with a small smile,

He nodded, ''Yeah'' He said, ''I think I am this time'' He paused, ''Thanks, Iv'e forgotten how much better it feels to actually talk. Just keep it between us yeah?'' Then he laughed, a quiet but genuine sound.

''What is it?'' I asked with a smirk of my own.

''No, it's just'' He laughed again, ''The baby of the bunch comforting one of the war hardened big boys'' I frowned,

''Baby of the bunch?'' I asked with mock offense, ''I'm twenty three years old, and besides'' I shrugged, ''We all need help sometimes, even if it's from a F.N.G'' I yawned and stood, ''Right, i'm turning in''

''G'night'' Gaz also yawned, ''And thanks again''

I smiled and nodded before taking my glass and heading back to bed. I was happy that I could comfort Gaz somewhat, he'd been good to me since I joined. Maybe i'll sleep a little easier tonight now.

* * *

><p>The shriek of my alarm clock startled me awake. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I stayed under the covers, reluctant to leave the warmth. Eventually I slowly stood and changed into the regular greens, black t-shirt and boots. I'd only managed to get in two hours of sleep since i'd left the rec room. My stomach rumbled loudly, I scraped my hair back and headed for the mess hall.<p>

I began daydreaming as I walked down the corridor. I was brought back to the present when someone knocked into my shoulder, I yelped and tripped in the process of steadying myself.

''Shit'' I gasped, I spun to face the man I nearly pushed over. I was surprised to see the Marine. ''Sorry sir'' I stammered, ''I wasn't looking where I was going'' He held up his hands and smiled.

''S'okay kid'' He chuckled, ''No harm done'' His brow furrowed into a frown, he studied me for a few moments. I cocked a quizzical eyebrow. ''You look familiar'' My eyebrow climbed higher, a few more moments later his face lit up. ''You're on Price's team right? I helped get you guys out of Azerbaijan''

''Yeah'' I said with a small laugh, he held out his hand and we shook. ''Trafford'' I introduced myself.

''Griggs'' He replied. He tilted his head to the left, ''It's weird'' He said before raising an almost suggestive eyebrow, ''I should of remembered you'' Slightly startled, I fought back a blush and managed a nervous laugh.

''See you around'' I said as casually as I could manage. I left before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Soap was in the mess hall to meet me as usual. He looked a lot more well rested than I felt. We sat down and talked about non-trivial topics, we refrained from talking about anything mission or SAS related. I yawned for what had to be the millionth time in that half hour. I continued to eat, but when Soap remained silent after I asked him something I looked up. When I caught his curious stare I rolled my eyes.<p>

''I'm a little behind on my sleep'' I shrugged, that subdued him and he tilted his chair back on two legs. I glanced at the clock on the far wall. I sighed and gulped the last of my tea. Price was expecting us for a briefing in five minutes. I looked at Soap, and with unspoken consent we stood silently and left.

I leaned on the back wall next to Soap, like we did in our first mission briefing. The claustrophobic room smelt of smoke from Price's cigar and sweat from the closely packed bodies of the men who had been running on the track this morning. I spotted Griggs sitting beside Price at the head of the large table. His face was blank and inscrutable, much different from his friendly demeanor earlier. I continued to scan the room until Gaz caught my eye. He smiled softly and nodded, his way of telling me that he did remember our little talk. I smiled in response.

My eyes went back to the screen as a picture of the 'Four Horsemen' came up. The faces of Al-Asad and an unknown other were crossed out.

''Well'' Griggs sighed, ''We got that bastard'' A murmur swept through the group.

''Still'' Price said as he ran a hand over his face. ''He's not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate'' Griggs glared at the table.

Gaz's chair creaked as he leaned back and knotted his fingers behind is head.

''Imran Zakhaev eh? Man's a ghost. Intel says he's gone underground''

''Well I got a plan to find him'' Price said irritably. Griggs snapped his head up and stared at Price with raised eyebrows.

''I'm listening'' He said quietly.

he brought up another image of a man I didn't recognize, he looked to be in his forties and wore a dark blue tracksuit. I frowned and studied the photo, unable to put a name to the face. Griggs snorted,

''Daddy's boy'' He mumbled.

''Zakhaev's son'' Price announced ''Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid''

''And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev'' Griggs concluded. Everyone was silent for a bit. I exchanged glances with Soap and the others. Gaz let his chair fall forward onto all fours and sighed.

''The sins of our fathers...'' he said with a small shake of his head. Griggs snorted.

''Ain't it a bitch?''

* * *

><p>''Soap, get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you follow me'' Price ordered quietly. I shuddered as I stifled a yawn. Soap and I exchanged quick nods and we split of in separate ways. I followed closely behind Price as we proceeded to the vehicle checkpoint.<p>

I felt different this time. More confident, after Gaz's reassurance the night before I didn't feel as insecure with my abilities. I quietly crouched behind two oil drums just small enough for me to use for cover. I held my breath and waited. There weren't as many guards as I had first anticipated.

''Soap, take them out now'' Two single gunshots rang out, quickly followed by alarmed yells from the Ultranationalists ahead.

''Move move move! Go loud!'' Price shouted. I straightened up and fired in controlled bursts. I killed one or two from what I could see, but it was hard to tell in the darkness. I ducked back down to reload, but stopped when a sudden silence descended over the station. I frowned and peeked through the barrels.

''Area secure'' Griggs called. I rolled my shoulders and stood, not letting my guard down.

''All right'' Price sighed as we all gathered in a small group ''Let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Kamarov, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son. We don't have much time, so get to it''

* * *

><p>It took some searching, but I had managed to find the uniform of a teenage recruit that was just about my size. My stomach turned slightly at the body, he was just a kid. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head, but I only took the outer layers of his uniform, his sunglasses and some of his ammunition. Leaving him in his base layers and with some dignity in death. Even if he was my enemy, no-ones corpse should be degraded in such a manner.<p>

I changed first for privacy matters. The Russians uniform was much thinner than ours, and the one I had chosen had short sleeves. I didn't like having the Russian flag on my left arm, and I liked it even less noticing it was still slightly bloodstained.

Two hours later, when we were fully garbed in the enemies uniform. We stood in our ambush positions. Soap and Griggs took to the guard tower since they didn't exactly fit in, even when wearing the uniform. I stood in the shadows with Price. I pulled my collar up, fiddled with the sleeves, re-tied my shoes since they were nearly a size to big, I took my sunglasses of and put them back on again. Hating how rough the fabric rubbed against my skin. Price watched me with a hint of amusement.

''It's itchy sir'' I said, I scratched my left upper arm for emphasis. Grimacing as my cold fingertips touched the heated skin ''Ugh, that feels like a rash'' I grumbled, forgetting for a moment that I was talking to my Captain. But the older man chuckled and gave a small smirk.

''Bear with it Trafford'' He said rolling his shoulders, looking a little uncomfortable himself. After a few minutes of silence, the unmistakable rumble of armored vehicles was heard in the distance. My earpiece buzzed.

''Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six, we're tracking an enemy convoy headed your way. I count six vehicles in the convoy, over'' An American reported.

''Roger that'' Price said ''Nobody fires a shot until I give the order''

I stiffened momentarily then retreated further into the shadows. I wasn't exactly sure if it was normal for women to be in a combat role in Russia like it was in Britain and America, and I didn't want to raise any suspicions now.

The heavy trucks pulled up in a line in the middle of us. I remained hidden while Price casually wandered off, leaving me on my own. I scanned the truck that stopped close to me and instantly spotted Victor Zakhaev's son driving a pickup truck. I'd spent a while studying every detail of his photo beforehand. I felt my lip curl in disgust as I watched him pull out a pistol and lay it on his lap.

''Wanker'' I heard Gaz mutter on the radio ''Sir, I have a visual on the target in the third vehicle, I'm walking by it right now'' I watched the Englishman stroll past the bonnet of the small jeep and towards me. He looked different without his cap on.

''Can you confirm that Trafford?'' Price asked quietly.

''Yeah'' I sighed, not taking my eyes of Victor ''That's him''

''Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep in front of the BMP'' My hands tightened around my M4A1 ''We need to take him alive, so watch your fire''

I took a steadying breath and moved forward.

''Standby'' Price murmured sternly ''Standby'' I leveled my weapon ''Smoke 'em''

The second our ambush began Victor cowered and ducked in his seat. I took this opportunity to kill the guard in the passenger seat, wincing as I nearly clipped Victors shoulder in the process. I dived forward and crouched behind a stack of cinder blocks. Gaz knelt beside me, he froze for a second, looked up the hill and cursed.

''We got company sir!'' He yelled ''Enemy reinforcements to the south!'' I turned my attention to the swarm of Russians weaving in and around the trucks. I was so occupied with keeping them at a distance I barley noticed victor regaining his composure and revving the jeeps engine up. When I did notice my eyes widened in horror.

''He's going for the tower!'' I cried. The vehicle smashed into the legs of the watchtower, the wooden structure wobbled violently. The two right legs buckled and snapped like a dry old twig, sending Soap and Griggs toppling to the ground. I went to rush to their aid. But an explosion from a grenade I didn't notice a few meters away knocked me back again.

I lay there for a few moments in a disorientated haze. Unable to hear anything but muffled yelling and a ring so piercing I swore my ears were going to start bleeding. I took a few deep breaths, focused my blurring vision and ignored the ache in my body as I crawled back to cover. I closed my eyes and shook my head as my senses slowly came back to me. I fumbled around for my weapon and found it lying by my legs. I quickly scooped it up and forced myself into a kneeling position. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, I was barely able to hear what Gaz was saying.

''The target's is making a run for it!'' Price's voice rang in my ear, snapping me out of my haze once and for all ''Soap! Take Griggs and chase him down. We'll handle the enemy reinforcements and catch up. Go go!''

I looked to my right, relief flooded through me as I saw Soap and Griggs stumble to their feet and run of into the scrap yard. I looked back to Gaz.

''I'm fine'' I said. He nodded in response. I turned back around and fired relentlessly at the swarming Ultranationalists. Eventually their ranks thinned out a little and we had bought enough time to move into the town and help chase down Victor.

I met up with Soap in a small car park. We shared a quick grin before resuming our chase. With help from Vulture One-Six we pursued him down alleys and through the ravaged town until we came to a tall apartment building. I slammed one of my last few mags into my M4A1 and peeked over the small concrete barrier I crouched behind. But the relentless gunfire coming from the enemy prevented me from even firing off one round. I growled in frustration and impulsively tossed a grenade in their general direction.

''Vulture One-Six we're taking heavy fire from a fortified position on the fifth floor!'' Gaz yelled into his radio. I glanced at the sky and watched the copter circle above us for a few minutes before closing in on the collapsing building.

''Roger that, first one's free, standby'' The pilot replied. I kept my head down and cringed at the noise of mini-gun fire. When the racket died down I risked a peek from cover. I sighed in mild relief.

''Ok, all targets neutralized. You're good to go. Bravo Team, do you have a visual on the target, over?'' The pilot asked.

''Affirmative'' Gaz replied ''Target spotted entering the five-story building'' I rolled my shoulders and checked my weapon before following the others into the building.

I ignored the aching in my legs as I ran up the endless flight of stairs. Soap and Gaz were up front, killing hostiles along the way. Eventually, our ascent ended and we came to what appeared to be a living room. But the place was destroyed beyond recognition. I stopped to take in my surroundings, only for someone to grab the collar of my vest and violently yank me to the ground. I winced as I grazed my bare arms on the rubble and bits of glass.

The second I hit the floor a heavy barrage of bullets whizzed overhead. My heart nearly burst through my chest when I realized how badly that could of ended. I looked to my left and saw Griggs lying beside me. I stuttered a quick thanks and craned my neck slightly to get a better look.

Half of the floor above us was gone, the rest was beginning to droop slightly and didn't look like it would hold its own much longer. Ahead, the wall that once covered two rooms, one on top of the other had been completely demolished. This served as a perfect ambush spot for the Ultranationalists. All I could find room to do without getting shredded by bullets was to duck behind the slowly decaying wall.

''Target has moved deeper into the building'' The pilot announce. I vaguely heard Griggs curse as we couldn't move to chase him. The chopper circled above ''Hold on, I got these guys''

With another round of mini-gun fire the Russians were down. Well, until we ran into more along the way. We continued forward, I pressed myself a close to the wall as I could to avoid the huge hole that took up most of the floor.

''Ok, all targets neutralized, you're good to go. I have movement on the roof, standby'' We waited in anxious silence ''Yeah, positive ID. Target is on the roof. He's all yours''

We wasted no time in bolting for the stairs. My pulse raced and my lungs burned as I dragged myself up the stairs using the banister for support. I jogged outside to stand by Soap. I aimed my weapon at the blue-clad man standing on a big metal vent. He stood unarmed, except for his pistol. I frowned 'How the hell did this guy outrun us?' I thought to myself 'He's easily in his forties'

My train of thought was broken by Gaz yelling ''Drop the bloody gun! Now drop it!'' I kept my eyes on Victor. He kept his hold on his pistol and seemed to have no intention of dropping it. Especially for the Brits who were about to interrogate the living hell out of him. Despite his slouched posture, his facial expression remained defiant.

''I can put one on his leg sir!'' Griggs called from inside.

''No, we can't risk it! Hold your fire!'' We hesitated but lowered our weapons slightly. Price turned to us ''Soap, take his weapon and restrain him!''

We looked at each other, I saw a slight glimmer of unease in the Scots hard eyes.

''Be careful'' I hissed at him. His lips pressed into a thin as he slung his weapon over his back and make his way to Victor in quick strides. My hands trembled slightly and anxiety stirred in my stomach as I watched him approach the Ultranationalist. The others were also tense. No one so much as breathed as the Sergeant approached with his hands raised.

Victor mumbled something in his mother tongue, and faster than our eyes could follow he shoved the barrel of his gun against his jaw.

''NO!'' Gaz screamed at the same time as Victor pulled the trigger. The horrendous bang from the gun shattered the silence. I stared in shock as the Ultranationalist slumped to the floor, his blood steadily pooling from his head wound.

We all stood in stunned silence. Including Soap, who stared down at the body with his back to us.

''Shiiite...'' Griggs said slowly ''kid's got some issues...'' I shook my head and averted my eyes 'Fucking coward...' I thought bitterly, 'All this for nothing...'

''Baseplate this is Bravo-Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're comin' home'' Price said into his radio. His voice deadly calm and quiet.

''Bloody hell, his son was our only lead, sir!'' Gaz almost shouted, Price ran a hand over his face.

''Forget it'' The older man sighed, his voice exhausted ''I know the man...he won't let this go unanswered. Lets go''

No-one moved. We stood in silence for a few more minutes. Then I took a deep breath and was met with much agreement from the team at my words.

''Zakhaev's gonna be pissed''

* * *

><p><strong>Weeelllll there it is! I didn't expect to get this chapter up so soon. Let me know what you think! I had to put some harmless flirting between Griggs and Taylor. I dunno, he just seemed like the type to me :) but don't worry. There will be no romance. That ain't how I roll, and I suck at writing love stories...<strong>

**R+R ! **


	8. Chapter 8

The atmosphere in the chopper was almost unbearable. Each man silent and glaring at any inanimate object that interested them. Naturally, we were all furious that we had done all that chasing to end up with a dead suspect. I glanced around a few times to see if anyone was going to break the heavy silence. Nothing. I didn't risk a glance at Soap. The look he gave me before we left had quickly silenced any questions or attempts at reasoning with him straight away.

I had shed the Russian jacket and Kevlar vest, leaving me in a black t-shirt. Upon further inspection of my legs, I found countless grazes and more bruises on top of the old ones. My upper arms were red and sore from the scratchy fabric of the Russian uniform causing my tattoo to pretty much blend in with the inflamed skin, and the cut on my cheek had opened slightly. Not the worst iv'e sustained but they're still a nuisance. I tilted my head back against the cold metal of the helicopter and allowed my sore body to relax. Just as my eyes began to close, MacDonald chose this moment to voice his thoughts.

''Fucking coward...'' He spat, repeating my thoughts from earlier ''What a waste of bloody time that was''

''Maybe it was'' Price surprised us by speaking up ''But we'll still get Zakhaev''

''How?'' Arem asked, sleep thick in his voice.

''Because'' The old Captain answered ''This is my team, and my team never loses''

That lifted our spirits a bit. A quick chuckle ran through the group. Even Soap managed a small smirk. I yawned and ran a hand through my hair.

''Still'' Gaz said after a pause ''I think this one was right'' He gestured to me with one hand ''Zakhaev aint' gonna be happy''

''No'' Price agreed ''And he's gonna be even more unhappy soon enough''

* * *

><p>The second we were back on base. Soap roughly barged past me, forcing me to grab onto the nearest thing (which happened to be Arem) to steady myself. He stalked of into the barracks without another word. I frowned as I stared after him. If I didn't think that he was still mad at himself before, it's pretty obvious now. I threw a quick glance around at the others, no-one really seemed to notice his quick getaway. I sighed and said goodnight to the others before starting my mini quest for the Scot.<p>

At the end of the corridor that held the men's bedrooms on either side, there's a fire escape and a small concrete area they used for smoking. That was my best guess at the moment. The resin floor echoed every one of my footsteps, but my guess proved right. I saw the bulky frame of Soap with his back to me, leaning on a rail and hunched over something. I thought he was lighting up a cigarette, but the small shakes of his right shoulder meant that he was writing in something. Curiosity peaked I moved closer, shivering in my thin t-shirt as the night air blew through the open door.

When I was only a few meters from him I spoke quietly ''Soap?'' I called softly. Nothing, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I growled inwardly. If there's one thing I hate more than dogs, it's being ignored. I kept walking until I was standing behind him, not wanting to invade his privacy. My limbs quivered in the cold, but I was going to get him to talk to me or freeze to death in the process. Whichever came first.

''Soap?'' I say again. He sighs heavily and turns to face me. I almost flinch at the look of irritation in his eyes, but I stubbornly persist and let out an exasperated sigh ''Come on mate whats wrong?''

He shook his head ''It's nothing Taylor'' he shoved the small black book (Which I could only assume to be a journal) into one of his back pockets. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

''Yeah fucking right'' I said a little more sarcastically that I intended.

''Really'' He deadpanned ''Just leave me alone'' I held his hard gaze. I was tired, my head hurt and my skin itched. But I was pretty sure I knew what was bothering him. Time for a stab in the dark.

''You're blaming yourself aren't you?'' I pushed, resisting the urge to smirk at the anger that flared in his eyes, at least I have a reaction from him ''I'm not stupid mate, you've been looking at me like that since we left that shit-hole'' I had to shut the door so none of the other men would hear my steadily raising voice ''You can't do that to yourself!''

''Oh what the hell do you know?'' He snapped. I stifled a flinch and gripped the flaking bar behind me until my hands went numb.

''I know enough!'' I retorted, my voice lowered to a more acceptable decibel ''What happened to Victor was out of your control, it's not you fault, come on you must know that''

He stared at me for a bit. His facial expression changing little, I matched his gaze as equally as I could. But I still felt tiny under the hard stare of his cold glass-blue eyes. I began to think about how little I really knew him personality-wise, how long have we known each other? A week and a bit maybe? But i'd already shared so much with him, we'd formed a good camaraderie in a matter of days and I thought we had a genuine friendship there. Ever since i'd met him he'd been laid-back, professional and very understanding. I never saw the real soldier in him. The anger, the pain. All the things that iv'e managed to bury.

And now I've obviously pissed him off and I had no idea how he was going to react. The man was unpredictable. _'maybe I should of just left him alone' _I thought. Cursing myself for acting on impulse in the first place. My mother did always tell me to engage my brain before I speak.

''You just don't give up do you?'' He finally said, his voice was low, malicious and deadly calm. I shuffled back a little, just out of swing range just in case.

''Look'' I said through a sudden, badly stifled yawn ''I'm just trying to get through to you here...''

''Well don't'' He snapped, cutting me off.

''I'm only trying to help'' I said meekly, I pinched the bridge of my nose ''Why are you getting so angry? You've opened up to me before...''

''That was different'' He snapped ''You clearly don't know me as well as you think''

''I know better than most''

''No you don't'' The Scott snapped viciously ''So stop wasting your breath, there's nothing you can do anyway''

''Well i'm still gonna try!'' I replied in frustration, confusion and hurt feelings quickly replacing the anger as I thought about that launch facility that we had to re-take in a matter of hours, and the last thing I want is him hating me. If something happened to either of us out there...

He had no such concerns.

''Just fuck off'' He sighed.

''So you're just gonna push me away instead?'' I laughed darkly and rolled my eyes ''Fucking typical...''

He said nothing more. Without taking his eyes off me he reached out and yanked the metal door open. He left me standing there, absolutely defeated as I stared at the concrete floor. I blinked hard and folded my arms, only now feeling the biting cold on my skin. I waited a few moments before retreating back inside.

I avoided the others and managed to slip past the busy rec room unnoticed. I slide into my bedroom and collapsed on the thin cot. I sighed and rested an arm over my eyes. Working through the argument that escalated quicker than I had anticipated. I very much doubted that I would see Soap between now and tomorrow.

My chest involuntarily tightened when I thought about our next step in the war against Zakhaev. I couldn't help think that this was bigger than me, this was going to be the most dangerous mission iv'e taken part in to date. What would my dad say? I know that I will never be able to tell him what I did if we're successful, but he's bound to find out that i'm SAS at some point, when he does he might just have a stroke.

Without really thinking I pulled my laptop from under my cot, my stomach lurched lightly when I saw that I had one unread e-mail from my dad. I swallowed the lump in my throat while I skimmed over the innocent e-mail. My fingers began to tremble slightly while I thought up and appropriate response. I'm suddenly desperate to tell him how much I miss him and the girls, how much I love them and how irrelevant all those nasty arguments about my career choice's are now. Just in case I don't come back. But making them worry wouldn't help them in any way. So I began typing, carefully dancing around his more intrusive questions and telling him i'm fine. But I leave out the _'i'll be back soon' _parts and included a little more _'I love you's'._

I stare at the words on-screen for a while before I actually hit send. I considered waiting for a response, but I needed to get some sleep. Kicking my boots of and sliding under the thin covers I went into a trance like state and gazed at the ceiling. I refrained from thinking about the events of today. And instead focused on the task at hand. My family is safe and sound in Brecon. But if I want to be able to honestly tell them that i'm okay then I need to keep a clear head out there.

* * *

><p>To say I was nervous would be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements.<p>

I obsessively cleaned my weapon a million times over, I checked every last lace and buckle as I suited up, I made double sure that I had all the mags, flashbangs and grenades that I could carry, and I scraped back every single strand of hair back. No matter how slow I managed to keep my breathing, it was impossible to stop the shake in my limbs.

I was alone in the armory, and as predicted. I saw nothing of Soap. We were both equally to stubborn to go apologize to each other. But the silence was oddly comforting. It was easier to gather my thoughts, but if anything Iv'e only made myself more nervous. I sighed and climbed up onto one of the tables. I absentmindedly swung my legs back and forth, I glanced at my watch. Only ten minutes left.

I jumped as the heavy door groaned as it was slowly pushed open. I snapped my head up and gave a quick nod to Gaz as he casually strolled over to the weapon's rack and began browsing, I gradually began to sink into a daydream.

''How are you holding up en'? He asked, I lazily looked up. The Lieutenant didn't look up from his preferred M4A1 SOPMOD. My first answer was a long sigh to stall while I thought.

''I'm alright'' I stammered slightly as I quickly cut 'sir' off the end. The Englishman looked me over for a few minutes, before his eyes settled on my folded hands. I glanced down and realized that it would be hard to miss the slight tremble. I quickly pinned them between my knees.

''Right'' He grunted with a cocked eyebrow, he shouldered the weapon and faced me properly, his eyes held an understanding expression ''You're not the first soldier to get nervous before a big mission you know''

''I'm not nervous'' I said quickly, the last thing I want is to appear weak in front of my second in command. Gaz smirked and leaned on tha table next to me. Still taller even though he was standing.

''I'm not gonna say there's no need to worry'' He began slowly ''This is a pretty big mission, even for us. And iv'e been at this for six-odd years now'' He paused and rolled his shoulders before fixing me with a soft gaze ''What's bothering you?'' I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. I considered telling him about the argument I had with Soap, but I quickly dismissed it. But I guess I do owe him some sort of heart to heart.

''I was talking to my dad last night'' I began, it wasn't really a talk but my slow brain couldn't come up with anything better.

''What did you tell him?'' Gaz asked gently.

''Nothing'' I said with a quick laugh ''He doesn't even know i'm here''

''The SAS?'' He asked, I glanced over in time to catch his surprised expression. When I nodded he scoffed ''He's that bad eh?''

''Pretty much'' I sighed ''He' never approved. But if I don't come back and he finds out that iv'e been lying to him for the better part of a year...'' I paused and leaned back against the concrete wall ''Iv'e already done enough damage to the family by joining up in the first place, but this has got to be the worst thing iv'e ever done to them. Telling them i'm safe even though there's a pretty good chance my baby sisters won't see me again''

''I know the feeling'' Gaz sighed when I finished speaking, I looked at him expectantly ''It's a pain in the arse, but the last thing I want is for the people waiting for me back home worrying about me. But I don't think you have much to be anxious about''

''How'd you mean?'' I asked with a frown.

''Well'' He shrugged ''You've proved enough times to Price and I that you're pretty thick skinned, we wouldn't be bringing you with us today if we thought for one second that you couldn't handle it. Iv'e told you all this before'' he grinned, and it was so contagious I couldn't hold a small smile back. There was a drawn out silence before I found m voice again.

''Has anyone ever thrown up while on a mission before?'' I asked. This earned mt a hearty laugh from the older man.

''Yeah, once or twice'' He said between chuckles ''You won't be the first''

''That's alright then'' I breathed. I looked at my watch again, my stomach twisted.

''Come on'' Gaz said clapping my shoulder ''Don't want to be late for the good Captain''

* * *

><p>The steady beat of the rotors was the only sound in the quiet chopper. The men were either catching up on lost sleep or talking in hushed voices that didn't reach my ears. I was quietly debating with Arem about which of our country's Rugby teams were best. I was defending Wales while he countered with Ireland. While I was enjoying casual talking I couldn't help but glance over at Soap a few times and try and catch his gaze, which was difficult since the giant parachute I was wearing prevented me from moving around to much. He kept his eyes firmly to the floor and looked like he was refusing to look up for anything.<p>

Eventually, Wallcroft and Griffen (who are both English) joined in Arem and I's little argument. We kept our voices low enough as not to wake MacDonald and Lovejoy or disturb Gaz and the Captain who were simultaneously chatting into the radio with the Marines who were joining us. Though I did catch them both smirking every now and again as Arem and I tried to defend our respective countries.

It's been a while since I jumped from a helicopter. I used to do it a lot during selection training, it was one of the only things I actually enjoyed doing. But it seems a lot less enjoyable when you're about to parachute into an operation.

The red light buzzed above us and we were instantly all business. We all stood in one fluid motion and attached our hooks to the rail above. I fought the urge to vomit as Captain Price pushed his way to the front. He grabbed the hook above him and looked at each of us in turn.

"It's quite simple'' He began ''Either we retake the launch facility or we won't recognize the world tomorrow" He gestured with his arm and we began to move forwards.

_'Well' _I thought to myself as I jumped from the chopper and adjusted my position. I watched the ground come ever closer and relished the feeling of pure weightlessness.

_'Time to save the world' _

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh finally! The amount of hours I spent just staring pointlessly at the screen trying to make words was starting to hurt my brain XD I'm still worried about how my OC has turned out. I'm aware that female OC's tend to be frowned upon unless they're a Chuck Norris on the epic scale ;) but iv'e done my best and i'm always accepting tips on how to improve.<strong>

**I know it's a short chapter. Sorry :/ but there's only a few left now! And i'm considering a sequel, but I am in need of some ideas XD so PM me or leave anything you can think of in the review section :) I'm also brainstorming a side of one-shots. Just to explore the relationships of the team a little better. **

**But be honest! I'm not easily offended so be a critical as you want :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The second I touched the frosty ground I automatically hid my used parachute in one of the many thick brushed around us. I glanced around in the gloom and spotted Gaz and Arem not a few feet away from me. I shivered once as the the cold penetrated my clothing. Putting on the extra layers was pointless then.

''Re-group on me'' Price's voice crackled through my earpiece. I squinted and searched in the gloom before I spotted the older man kneeling with Soap and the others. We joined them and I did a quick headcount. I frowned when I didn't spot Griggs.

''Where's Griggs?'' Price asked, we all exchanged wary looks.

''No idea sir'' Gaz sighed. I bit my lip. I jumped slightly when the voice of Command buzzed in my ear.

''Bravo Six, Griggs just activated his emergency transponder. He's half a klick to your southwest, over''

''We're on our way. Bravo Six out'' Price said without missing a beat ''Let's go''

We silently and stealthily made our way through the forest. The cold weather did nothing for my foul mood. I tried a few time to slow down and fall in step with Soap, just to quietly figure out who had to apologize (he did) for our little dispute the night before. But he did well to avoid me at all costs. Childish bastard.

My internal grumbling was cut short when I spotted trails of light coming from torches up ahead, along with the familiar rattle of a truck. I froze and retreated behind a large fir tree. I watched as two men came out while one stayed behind the wheel.

''Contact front. Enemy vehicle'' Gaz said in a low voice, I aimed for the driver while the others focused on the patrolling guards. Our little ambush ticked off the Ultranationalists within hearing range. After a small firefight we came to a small group of houses. The surrounding area was silent as the grave. I gulped and cursed my brain for coming up with such a morbid metaphor.

We slowly approached the largest construction, I kept and eye on the surrounding forest for stragglers.

''They must have Griggs in one of those houses'' Price mused, I could see the cogs in his brain turning while he thought. Eventually, his eyes settled on a rotting basement door ''There's an entry point through that basement door. We'll go room to room from there'' we all nodded

''Keep it quiet. Move out''

We silently descended the rickety steps that led into the long-abandoned basement. I resisted the urge to gag as a foul stench that assaulted my nostrils. It seemed to be a mix of blood, grime and a thick musk that I could feel at the back of my throat every time I took a breath.

I couldn't of got up those steps that led to the first floor faster. I headed down the quiet hallway while the others took the second floor. I held my weapon ready as I entered the living room. My stomach churned as I beheld the sight of blood. _Everywhere_.

I lowered my gun again and leaned against the door frame. It was a simply styled family living-room. With pastel drapes, matching wallpaper, a couch a TV (which was riddled with bullet holes) and a carpet so worn I couldn't tell what the original colour was. But it was the dark red splotches on the back wall and the empty shells littered about that made my stomach churn. Was there a family here? Dear god I hope not. The thought of innocent civilians, innocent _children _being murdered this way...

My eyes fell on a small cabinet that sat in the corner. Before I could even think of stopping myself I approached it. My hand reached out to a shattered photo frame. I carefully turned it over and my heart sank when I saw the bullet holes and singes that made the picture barely recognizable. I blinked hard as my throat began to swell.

Gunshots rang from upstairs, I started and dropped the frame. Hissing as some stray shard sliced two fingertips open. I stared and the bllod drops in wonder before gently pressing the small cuts against my jacket.

''Jesus'' I whispered.

''Griggs isn't here'' I heard Gaz say through my earpiece.

''Roger that'' I jumped again as Price's voice came from behind me. I didn't notice him follow me in here, I face him and saw that his eyes were fixed on the bloodied wall behind me. He sighed and pressed a finger to his ear ''Regroup on me downstairs''

''Copy that'' Came the reply. Price took one last look around and shook his head. I followed him back out into the hallway, the rest of the team joined us and we proceeded to the next house.

We entered though a side door that led straight to a kitchen. I heard voices stirring upstairs and tightened my grip on my gun.

''The sun's coming up'' Price said ''We're running out of time''

I followed behind Gaz as Soap led the way upstairs. I flinched as the two men gunned down some enemies before I could reach the landing. We stacked up in front of the door, I pressed my ear against the thin wall to listen.

''Griggs. 678452056'' I allowed myself a small smile when I heard the Marines voice. My smiled faded when I head another voice, a Russian. His accent was to thick to understand through a few inches of plaster, but what he was saying can't be good for the American.

''It's gonna get real busy here soon. And hey, if I was you, I'd get my ass outta here'' I inwardly rolled my eyes. Griggs knew we were coming for him, and he was going to milk it right up to the end. Sounds like something I would do.

''Looks like this is the place'' Price said ''Get ready to breach''

Gaz planted a small charge on the door and detonated. The controlled explosion stunned me for a few seconds. But I quickly recovered, I pushed through the smoke and fired into a Russian as he swung his knife. I did a quick sweep on the room while Soap moved to untie Griggs.

''Bout damn time...'' The Marine mumbled. I picked up a G36C and tossed it to him, he caught it with a wink and snorted ''I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me behind'' I smiled at the sarcasm in his voice

''That was my first thought, bur your arse had all the C4'' Price deadpanned, but it was hard to miss the humor in his voice ''You all right?''

''Yeah I'm good to go'' The Marine said. Price nodded and led the way back down the stairs. Once we were back outside we approached the large power tower.

''Enemy helicopters'' Gaz said. We automatically went prone until the choppers passed. When it was safe we moved closer to the metal structure.

'' Move. Charlie Six , what's your status over?'' Price asked quickly, my earpiece buzzed with an unfamiliar American voice.

''Team two in position at the perimeter. Waiting on you to kill the power, over''

''Roger'' Price replied. ''Soap. Plant the charges. Go''

I watched the Scott jog forward while pulling out four packs of the explosives and planting one on each leg.

''Charges set. Everyone get clear!'' Griggs ordered, I skirted back a few steps.

''Soap do it!'' Price called. Soap did what he was told and squeezed the detonator. The resulting explosion violently shook the ground, almost causeing me to stagger as the two back legs shattered, causing the metal giant to topple and take two other towers with it. _Well, that should do it... _I thought with a weak smirk.

''Charlie Six, the tower's down and the power's out. Twenty seconds'' Price reported when the noise died down

''Roger. We're breaching the perimeter. Standby'' Came the reply

''Backup power on in ten seconds...'' Griggs muttered

''Standby...'' The American said again.

''Five seconds...'' Griggs sang, earning and irritated look from Price.

''Okay, we're through. Bravo Six, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out'' I huffed a sigh and balanced my weapon on my hip.

''Roger Team Two, we're on our way. Out'' Price turned to Gaz ''Get that fence open''

I trailed lazily behind and watched as Gaz sprayed the fence with something that I could smell from here. Then with one big tug he pulled a perfect circle of the wire mesh free. I crouched and stumbled through the small opening. I started when a piercing alarm sounded from the facility, I looked up and saw two enemy helicopters heading in the direction of the noise. My shoulders sank. _T__hat can't be good..._

''Gonna get real busy around here soon...'' Griggs sighed, I grunted in agreement. I managed to hear Price curse under his breath.

''Gaz, take Soap and the rest and scout through this base. Griggs and I will look for an alternate route''

Griggs gave my arm a little 'good luck' nudge before jogging after the Captain. I scoffed and fell in step beside Arem. We didn't last very long before we came under fire. I groaned and ducked behind an oil drum. When I got a better view of the situation I saw helicopter troops dropping down from the hovering pave-lows, along with RPGs and snipers perched on the numerous balconies around us. I hastily reloaded and tried to take out as many as possible.

Eventually, after a length firefight the Ultranationalist ranks began to dwindle a bit. Then we had our window to bolt for the facility. We had to weave our way through a few warehouses, but we reached the American sniper team by the treeline and the launch facility was in view. But apparently we were to late. The ground vibrated beneath our feet and a blinding orange light caused me and the others to momentarily shield our faces. When that passed I watched in disbelief as through the smoke, a missile slowly but surely climbed into the sky.

''Fuck me...'' I gasped

''Uhh we got a problem here!'' Griggs yelled over the noise.

''Delta One X-Ray, we have a missile launch, I repeat we have a missile...'' Price's voice faltered as a second missile was launched. I nearly dropped my weapon in shock, I heard Soap curse behind me.

''There's another one!'' Griggs cried in disbelief. I exchanged stunned glances with Wallcroft and Griffen who stood either side of me.

''Delta One X-Ray, we have two missiles in the air over!'' The slight stammer in Price's voice made me flinch. I swallowed and watched the two missiles launch themselves higher and higher...

Please don't let all this all be for nothing...

''Uh...roger Bravo Six'' Commands reply came ''Our satellites are tracking them now. Get your team inside the facility and retake the launch control center. We're working on getting the abort codes from the Russians at this time. Out''

''Roger that'' Price barked. We instantly made a mad dash for the facility. This is it, this is our one chance. Adrenaline pumps through every part of my body, the fear is gone. All that remains is the one goal, either we re-take the control center. Or Zakhaev wins. Griggs rolls his shoulders and his face twists into a deadly looking smirk.

''It's on now Captain''

* * *

><p>We plowed forward with everything we had. They used BTR's, smokescreens and RPG's to hold us off. But Soap and his trusty C4 explosives broke us inside pretty quickly.<p>

Price, Griggs, Soap and I broke of from the others and fought our way through the corridors. The red flashing lights and the repetitive wail of the alarm only added to the tension. The close quarters had forced me to use my combat knife (which i'll admit, made me feel a little ill) but as we made our way deeper into the facility the Russian onslaught became stronger. We began to gradually slow, even getting pinned at some points. And it didn't help that Griggs continued to shout out how much time we had left.

The launch silos were a little easier to navigate, the Russians were wither dead or retreating. When Soap confirmed we were clear I turned and made my way to the small room up ahead.

Turn's out I didn't do a very thorough job.

I screamed when something grabbed my ankle and I hit the metal floor with a heavy thump. I groaned as my temple made contact with the grate, I tried to shake the dizziness away. I had to keep going. A sharp pain shot through my foot as I twisted out of the not-so-dead Russians grip. I tear my gaze away from him momentarily and look at one of the silos behind him. A small flicker of flame glows, it's only a matter of time before the thing explodes

I turn my attention back to the Ultranationalist. He glared at me with nothing but hate, His hand weakly clamped around a bloodstained blade while the other had a firm grip on my vest. Before complete panic took over I instinctively grabbed for my USP .45 and fired the whole mag in his general direction since I was to shaky to actually aim properly. Luckily enough, One of the twelve shots I fired was actually fatal.

I stared in shock at the dead Russian for a moment. A million and one 'what if's' ran through my mind. And I realized that it was by sheer luck that the enemy died first.

I didn't have much time to muse my close call as two hands roughly grabbed my arms and haul me into the next room. I grab onto the pipes for support and watched as Price yanked the heavy door shut just as a blaze of furious flames rushed towards us.

After the room was silent. I held my leg out in front of me and rolled my left foot in circles, grimacing and the ache. That's a sprain.

''Shit'' Griggs laughed. I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow ''I thought you were done for, man. That was fucking close!''

''Cheers mate'' I grumbled dusting myself off, happy that I was able to keep my sarcasm thick while my whole body was trembling with fear. I took a few steadying breaths. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I couldn't stop myself from flinching.

''Are you alright Trafford, can you walk?'' Price asked with a frown. I nodded.

''I'll be fine sir'' He gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. I looked at Soap, his hard face bore some relief that I wasn't roasted. He gave me a nod before looking away.

''Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken over base security. What's your status, over?'' Gaz's voice buzzed in my ear. A brief smirk flashed across the Captains features before he replied.

''Team Two, we're all in position, no casualties. Trafford had a close call but she's alright. Open the outer door to launch control''

''Roger, we're on it. Standby. Almost there. Got it. Doors coming online now''

It couldn't have been more painful, and i'm not talking about my ankle. The heavy double doors crawled at a snails pace. I groaned and had the sudden urge to try and squeeze through the small gap available.

''Oh, you gotta be shittin' me'' Griggs deadpanned.

''Gaz, can't you make it open faster?'' Price asked exasperated.

''Negative sir. But you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better'' The Englishman's cocky response came. I rolled my eyes.

''Cheeky bastard...'' Price grumbled.

''We got six minutes left!'' Griggs said uneasily. Eventually the doors opened wide enough for the men to squeeze through. My leg nearly buckled as my ankle nearly couldn't take my weight.

After another intense firefight we manage to contact the third team of Marines, breach the wall and shoot our way to the control room. By the time we got there I had to brace myself against one of the monitors, the amount of endorphin's released from the pain had made me to dizzy to hold my head up.

''We're clear!'' Griggs yelled as the last Russian fell.

''Soap, enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements'' Price yelled. I grit my teeth and focused all my attention on protecting the man who was about to stop this nightmare. I crouched near one of the fire exits and waited. I heard the frantic typing of the Scott. My earpiece buzzed.

''Standby for confirmation'' Commands voice said calmly ''Standby...standby...''

''Oh for fucks sake!'' I cried, tension adrenaline and pain coursing through me.

''Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing in the ocean''

I though my chest was going to burst with the sheer relief. I laughed lightly and stood up straight.

''Sir, check the security feed! It's Zakhaev. He's takin' off!'' My relief faded as soon as it came. My stomach plunged and I could hear my pulse pumping in my ears.

''Oh bollocks'' I muttered.

''Captain Price, this is Gaz at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot'' Gaz yelled into our radios. I got up and followed Soap up the stairs.

''We got company! Enemy reinforcements movin' in!''

More fighting. I'm surprised I even had any ammo left at all, I do a quick inventory and discover that I only have three mags left. We reached an elevator and rode it up to the vehicle depot. We met up with the rest of the team, along with what appeared to be the whole Russian army.

''All right, get in the trucks! Let's go!'' Price shouted over the gunfire.

''You heard the man! Move'' Griggs yelled, I stood to move then cried out as my ankle felt like it shattered. I collapsed to my knees, someone yanked me back to my feet.

''You're alright kid keep moving'' I heard Griggs say, I held my breath and hauled myself onto the back of the nearest truck. Soap clambered in after me, Gaz, price and Griggs stacked in the front seats. I loosened my shoelaces a little. The searing pain had resided to a dull throb. I winced as I examined the injury, my ankle was already swelling to the size of a balloon and my foot was bruised from the Russians death-grip. Without warning the truck lurched forward, I barley caught myself in time before I face-planted the crate next to me.

I watched as the launch facility slowly shrunk into the distance. I closed my eyes and let my head lilt onto my shoulder. I should feel relieved, the missiles are destroyed, no countries are going to be obliterated and we were all alive. But a nagging feeling at the very back of my mind wouldn't let me relax. After all, nothing is this simple when it comes to warfare...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh we all know what is happening next! *sniff* that should be a fun one to write ;) anyways, i'm still considering a sequel. I have two ideas, they're crap ideas. I could write them on my hand. So I could use some help from you guys :) so drop a review, or a correction. Or PM me if you want, I like talking to people, I wont bite ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

As we drove. We fell into a casual conversation. My ankle still hurt like hell, I tried to improvise a tight support with my sock. It didn't help in the slightest. I could of gone to Arem, but he was breezing ahead of us in a different truck. I sighed and scratched at the scar on my cheek. The stitches were beginning to dissolve, but the gash remained as red and obvious as ever.

Will I get to go home after this? I wonder as I trace the scar with my fingertips, if I do get a chance to see the family. I have quite a bit of explaining to do.

The men's chatter didn't ease my worries altogether, I still had the nagging feeling that our escape was about to be cut short. But I didn't want to bring the men down, not while they were getting themselves all exited about the drinking they we going to do when we got back to base. I pushed my paranoia to the back of my mind again and tuned in to the conversation just as Griggs was bitching about the quality of beer he get's on his base.

''It's just too hot man...'' He began ''But room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold!'' I chuckled, he turned and flashed me a smile.

''A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink'' Price chipped in with a smirk ''But a pint of stout?''

''How about some whiskey?'' Gaz asked ''What's that Welsh stuff called...'' He glance at me in the rear view mirror ''Trafford?''

''Uhhh'' I stammered while I racked my brain, I thought back to my late mothers old favorites ''Penderyn?'' Gaz shook his head.

''Might not be Welsh...'' He said scratching his stubble.

''Jack Daniels? Connemara? Firewater? Single Malt?'' I went on listing my parents favorites. Gaz gave an amused laugh.

''Connemara, that's the one'' He paused and chuckled again ''You're an enthusiast i'm guessing?''

''You could say that'' I laughed. Thankful that my dad had educated me on the subject. ''But I make sure not to drink anything younger than ten years, it's just bland otherwise''

''The girl knows her whiskey'' Price commented, his face spreading into an amused smile ''I'm impressed''

''Whiskey?'' Griggs scoffed ''Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside''

''Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first'' Gaz said ''And I'm buying''

A quick chuckled swept through the five of us. Even Soap managed a genuine smile. We settled into a comfortable silence, we turned onto a road and continued down the mountain. Something burst beside me, sending hundreds of tiny splinters my way. I yelped and ducked. I didn't take a genius to realize that someone was shooting at us. My stomach dropped as I scrabbled for weapon, I looked over at Soap. He was crouched and reloading. I risked a peek over the crate, a group of four or five trucks were in pursuit. I cursed under my breath as I prepared to fire.

_I bloody knew this would happen..._

Our truck shook violently as Gaz barely managed to pull of a sharp turn. Nearly throwing me over the side.

''Hang on!'' Griggs yelled. I cursed again as one of the Ultranationalist trucks closed in on our left, my side. I ducked as a barrage of gunfire hit the thin metal, when they paused to reload I grabbed my weapon and shot their tires. The vehicle began to swerve, spilling a few soldiers onto the road as the driver struggled to regain control. He failed as the truck flipped into a ditch, I threw a grenade their way, just to be sure. The grenade exploded near the bonnet, causing the truck to go up in flames.

''Baseplate this is Bravo Six, what's the status on our helicopter, over?'' I heard Price yelled over the radio, Soap and I continued to fire. But for every truck we destroyed two more seemed to be taking their place. It was only a matter of time before we were overrun.

''Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed. ETA fifteen minutes'' Baseplate's answer came. I tried to control the nerves that jumped in m stomach and the panic the was steadily beginning to rise.

''Not good enough, Baseplate! We'll be dead in ten!'' Price's angrily replied. I reloaded with shaky hands. We were suddenly submerged in darkness as we entered a tunnel. And within seconds two Russian trucks had appeared either side of us.

''We're getting boxed in!'' I screamed without meaning to, panic evident in my voice. I caught Gaz glance back and curse before trying a swerving maneuver. I used the distraction to try and take out the driver on my side, it worked but it caused them to knock us as they lost control.

''There's an RPG on that truck!'' Gaz yelled, I swung my weapon and fired at the only standing Ultranationalist while Soap was occupied with the driver. Every shot missed except for one that clipped his knee, he crumpled to the floor in pain. I swiftly grabbed one of the mags littered around me and finished him off.

''He's down'' I called back.

''Nice shootin' there kid!'' Griggs responded.

The battle raged on, with no signs of the Russian ranks diminishing. Without warning a civilian tanker plowed past us, knocking one of the enemies jeep's and flipping it. To top it off the thing exploded upon contact. I was quickly distracted from the spectacle when a Hind flew overhead. I exchanged a wary glance with Soap. The copper fired a missile, it hit the tunnel just as we were emerging. The concrete structure collapsed in on itself, leaving a cloud of thick dust.

''Pick up an RPG and fire on that Hind!'' Price commanded. I looked to Soap.

''I'll deal with the trucks'' My voice wobbling slightly. He nodded and grabbed the RPG from the corner. I turned my attention to the pursuing vehicles. Gaz kept the truck steady enough for Soap to aim, I watched as the the Hind popped its flares and avoided every single one of Soaps shots. However, my dismay was short lived as the Hind drifted right and disappeared altogether.

''The Hind's buggered off!'' I called back to the Captain.

''Must of run out of ammo'' Gaz said, he glanced back and shrugged ''That's good enough for me''

''Yeah no kidd...'' Griggs paused before screaming ''Oh shit, he's about to take the bridge!''

The truck rattled as the Hind's missiles destroyed our only escape. My stomach sank to my boots as I stared in disbelief, we were so close...

''Stop the bloody truck!'' Price yelled, I watched and hung on to the side for dear life as Gaz slammed his foot on the brakes and wrenched the steering wheel to the left. The sudden lurch threw my upper body dangerously far over the edge. I felt the truck tilt, before I could even think about getting back on my feet our jeep flips. I throw up my hands in a feeble attempt to defend myself as I fall forwards, my head meets the tarmac and everything goes black.

By some miracle I manage to drag myself from the brink of unconsciousness, I find myself lying on my back. With a long, drawn out groan and force myself to sit up. Pain rips through every fiber of my being, I rolled my arms and twisted my torso a few times. It didn't feel like anything was broken. I look at the destruction around me. The bridge had all but completely crumbled and was on a dangerous downward slope.

I tried to move, only to discover that my injured foot was trapped under a thick slab of concrete. I see the jeep a few meters away on it's roof, but no signs of the others. I gather up my strength and try to push the stone of my leg, it shifted slightly. But in a way that made my whole leg explode with agony. I cried out and bit the inside of my cheek, tasting blood as tears stung my eyes. I tried to wriggle free, but I couldn't get my foot to move.

''Trafford!'' I turn as much as I can and see Gaz, he appears to be unharmed, save for the blood slowly streaming from a cut above his eyebrow. He crouched beside me and examines the concrete trapping my leg.

''Keep still'' He ordered, I nodded and closed my eyes. I yanked my leg back as the weight was lifted. I couldn't stop a pained groan escaping my lips, along with a few tears.

''Can you walk?'' Gaz asked, I swallowed and shook my head.

''I think it might be broken'' I gasped as I tried to move it. This feels worse than a broken leg somehow...

''Come on'' He said gently. He wrapped one arm around my waist ''We gotta get off this thing before it caves''

Head still fuzzy. I allowed myself to be pulled up. I ground my teeth together. My chest heaved as I tried to keep up with Gaz as he dragged me over the piles of rubble.

We both collapsed behind a wrecked car for cover. When I had my senses back I felt something warm dribble down the side of my face. I frowned and followed the blood trail with trembling fingertips until I felt another gash along my temple. I bit my lip and forced another wave of tears back. Another scar for the collection.

''Baseplate this is Bravo Five!'' Gaz's voice caused me to open my eyes again ''We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request helicopter gunship support! Over!''

Gaz handed me a discarded rifle, clapped my shoulder and pushed forward to Arems position. I twisted around and peered over the top of the bonnet. My eyes fell on the giant tanker that blocked our way, then the endless stream of Russian soldiers rappelling from helicopters and coming out of vehicles.

''Workin' on it Bravo Five. Loyalists forces in the area may be able to assist but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out'' Baseplate replied.

''Useless wanker!'' Gaz screamed. My heart sank as I watched the swarming forces.

''Gaz, gimme a sitrep on those helicopters!'' Price yelled, I glanced to my right and saw him crouched behind another totaled vehicle next to me.

''Captain Price! We are on our own sir!" Gaz replied. I altered my position as best I could so I could fire on the Russians. There weren't many of us left now. I blinked rapidly to clear my still-foggy eyes.

_We're not making it out of here..._

''Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov, I understand you and your men could use some help'' I frowned and looked over to Price. Who looked more than happy at the moment.

''It's bloody good to hear from you mate!'' I heard Gaz yell. I took this a a good sign.

''Standby, we're almost there, ETA 3 minutes Kamarov out'' The Russian replied. I released the breath I had been holding, maybe it wasn't completely hopeless after all.

The small glimmer of hope I had disappeared the second the Hind made a reappearance. I screamed and covered my head as one of it's missiles struck the ground a few meters away from me.

_Those fucking loyalists had better hurry the hell up..._

''The tanker's about to blow! Move!'' I barely heard Griggs over the noise. But as the reality sunk in my heart stopped. My eyes darted between the Hind and burning tanker. I tried to crawl away...

The deafening blast echoed throughout the entire Caucasus Mountains.

I feel weightless, I saw and heard nothing but a dreadful high pitched ring in both ears. I was pretty sure that I was screaming at the top of my lungs. But it was cut short as I hit the ground again, my bare forearms scraping across the broken glass and debris. A weak groan escapes my lips. I keep my eyes closed, I can feel the ground pressing against my cheek. Eventually, the horrible ringing subsides somewhat and I feel I can open my eyes. Even though I might not like what i'm about to see...

My eyelids slowly flutter open. Everything's blurry, it takes a few seconds for my vision to adjust. Then I realize i'm lying on my side. My breaths come short and shallow, and that's when I felt the agony of my injuries. I couldn't even pinpoint where the pain was coming from, just _everywhere. _I made no effort to hold tears back as each one of my breaths turned into sobs. I coughed a few times and tasted blood on the very back of my tongue. I pressed a shaky hand to my stomach, I started to panic when I felt hot blood trickling from a wound.

Movement caught my eye, the only movement I was able to make was a slight twist of my head. I blinked a few times. I see Gaz, lying on his back, delirious. Probably only now regaining consciousness. But it's the figure behind him that caused my heart to stop.

He was tall, bald, wore a brown trench coat and was missing his left arm...

_Imran_ Zakhaev

My blood runs cold as I watch him level his pistol. Even with my head injury I can tell that he plans on drawing this whole thin out, executing us one by one. I open my mouth to scream, but it catches in my throat as the Ultranationalist pulls the trigger. Blood and brain matter sprays from the Englishman's head. Gaz writhed a few times, then went still. A shaky 'no' is all I can manage to mutter as I watch one of Zakhaev's guards execute Arem as he tried to drag himself away. The medic twitched violently as a hail bullets were emptied into his back. His glazed, empty eyes looking right through me. I try to search for Wallcroft, but neither him nor Griffen are anywhere to be seen. Maybe they're already gone.

_This can't be happening again..._

All I can do is watch helplessly as my friends were gunned down before me. The guard that had just finished off a struggling Lovejoy turned to me. Merciless, evil eyes that wanted nothing more than to see me perish.

I'd never spent much time dwelling on the possibility of being killed in action. Of course I knew I had a dangerous job, but Lieutenant Frost had always told me that I would drive myself nuts thinking about how I was going to kick the bucket. Especially since I joined the SAS. But here I am, bleeding, mangled. And seconds away from death.

I watch as the Russian gives a smirk before leveling his weapon. More tears pour down my cheeks as I close my eyes and wait. I think of dad, Carys and Ashley. How iv'e been hiding from them what I really did. What would they think of me? Would they hate me for lying? Maybe they won't be upset. What are my CO's going to tell them? Hero's death maybe. I don't care, I don't want to leave them behind. The twins are barely old enough to understand war properly as it is. They already lost their mother, now they have to lose their older sister to? What have I done to this family...

After a few seconds of agonizing waiting it never comes. I cautiously open my eyes, I look to the sky and see that the loyalists had finally arrived. Zakhaev's chopper was spinning to the ground in flames. Zakhaev and his guards were momentarily distracted. I coughed again, blood trickled up from the back of my throat and splattered onto the concrete.

Three gunshots rang out. I froze but felt no pain. After a few moments of confusion my eyes drift down to three dead bodies mingled among Gaz, Arem and Lovejoy. My eyes widened in astonishment. I use what little strength I have left to tilt my head up. My eyes meet with Soap's. His was partially sat up, his arm stretched out, holding a pistol in a trembling grip. Captain Price lay motionless a few meters away from him. My heart aches as I look at the old Captain who I genuinely thought was untouchable. If all this is enough to bring down someone like Price then I don't have much hope now. I turn back to the Scott's gaze. I didn't quite recognize the look in his eyes, but the intensity was enough to make my heart pound with what little momentum it had left. I didn't want to look away.

It was just us now.

My head fell back to the ground as by body slowly became numb. My eyes clouded over and it was only a matter of minutes now...

After what felt like an age I flinch and groan as something presses into the side of my neck. I'm mildly surprised that I even had the energy to make any sort of noise or movement at all. Someone gently grabbed my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. I struggle weakly as someone straps a mask over my mouth and nose. It made breathing a lot easier, but i'm not sure what good that's going to do me now.

''She's losing blood'' A male Russian voice said ''She won't last much longer!''

The Russians words fall heavy on my ears. Looks like I'm finally on deaths door. My second chance (if you can call it that) didn't last very long. I think of Gaz, Arem, Lovejoy, Wallcroft, Griffen, Price and Soap. All gone. My breathing became slower, It became impossible to concentrate. So I relented and welcomed the peace and quiet unconsciousness brought.

Zakhaev was dead. All this loss wasn't for nothing, we all died bringing him down. And even though he took us all with him. It was over...

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. there it is, it's done. That's how it ends, but i'm sure Taylor's life is about to get much worse :P<strong>

**Iv'e really enjoyed writing this and I am brainstorming a sequel, i'm thinking about bypassing Modern Warfare 2 altogether and going straight into Modern Warfare 3 since I never really pictured Taylor as part of the 141 ;) what do you lot think?**

**I also have a scattered collection of one-shots that need tweaking, they're really just to explore the friendships within the team and Taylor's family and back story.**

**Big thanks to the reviewers! Both signed and anonymous :) if it were physically possible to hug you all right now. I would :)**

****While i'm here. I do not own Modern Warfare or any of its characters, but Taylor is mine :) ****

**But pleaaaaaase review or send a PM! I really wanna know what you think and I want to grow as a writer, so any tips or ideas are appreciated. But if you hate this story and have nothing constructive to say. Please leave, don't bother writing to tell me. It's a waste of your time.**


End file.
